Dancing in the Frost adopted
by Dyani91
Summary: adopted from My Echoing Silence rated for language and possible romantic encounters two oc's will make an appearence pairings will be decided later. on hiatus for rewrite will have to wait till i get done my other stories i have drawn up the story line though
1. Chapter 1

My Echoing Silence 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

They think that they understand me, but really they do not, and they never will. One must know me to understand me and, with the exception of one, none have made that effort. So I am alone.

Rarely do I regret my newly found solitude. I entered it of my own volition and when I seek to rejoin the social world I will leave it. Some say that solitude is a cage, binding one in one's loneliness, but if that is true, the caged bird might still sing. And if I am a caged bird, my song is heard widely, the muted birds longing for it and seeking me out, flying freely where I may not – will not – to claim the song for their own.

To claim my song, one must first relinquish a different song. A song that they held dear. A song that, once relegated to the piles of old sheet music put away from sight, will fade, the notes turning to dust until dust is all that it is. The singers will not die with their songs, but rather move on, breathing the sweet life-giving notes into another. The singer will always live. The listener will always die, not from the song, but from neglecting to listen to it fully, to live the music, to be the music.

I will not die.

It is not the fault of the music that my death has not come. It is the fault of my choice of songs – the song of death, the song of control and of the end of control, the song of bones as they dance their eerie dance across the hollow heartbeat-resounding wooden floors when no mortal eye watches. Their song is life, and my song is death, and this does not make us enemies but rather partners. It is an uneasy partnership, to be sure, for there is always the fear that one might try to sing to the other and pull them into a realm that they do not wish to be a part of. To have them relinquish their song. To have them _forget _their song.

I will never forget my song. I cannot forget it. It is as much a part of me as the stilled blood that once ran in my veins or the dry wooden bones that make up my limbs are a part of me. To think that I might forget that I am made of blood is laughable; to think that I might forget the song that halts the blood, sits it quietly in my body, denies it movement is equally absurd. Life-singers cannot forget life. Death-singers, like me, cannot forget death.

I cannot, will not, forget death. One might say that it is my obsession, and they might not be wrong. Death is to me what life and living are to the young.

Death is all I have, because only there can I hear my precious person. Sirius Black, my godfather.

Time has little to no meaning for me anymore; my mind is just a timeless, frozen glacier where the death song echoes like wind through the still icy caverns of my consciousness.

I don't want to leave this place because I know that if I do, I will not be able to return. I am not happy here, but nor am I _un_happy; I am content. Here, I do not have to worry myself with the needs of others because there are no others; there is no one here but myself and the beautiful, numbing cold which echoes the music around my mind.

**(space)**

'…_my…'_

'…_boy…'_

'…_my…beautiful…boy…'_

'…_Destati…'_

Wake up?

'…_Destati…'_

But I don't want to…If I leave, I won't be able to come back…

'…_Then…take…the cold…with you…'_

Take it with me? How?

'…_Like…ThissS**SSS!'**_

**_(space)_**

"HARRY! Oh Merlin, Harry!"

I opened my strangely heavy eyes and found myself staring up at a ceiling that looked eerily familiar.

"Potter?"

I sat up and looked around what I distantly recalled was my bedroom at the Dursleys. There was a layer of frost over everything so thick it could be mistaken for snow. A snow-white owl, an arctic predator, contentedly watched me from a frost-rimmed cage by the window.

"Potter?"

An odd sighing sound came from my mouth and I turned my attention to the people standing just outside the bedroom. I knew I knew these people, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I turned my attention back to admiring the patterns the frost had made on the window.

"So beautiful, the way the colours pulse and sway, like a dance. It's a circle, never ending never beginning, a circle of love and light, beauty and need." Whispered a voice with a strange echoing quality, and it was only moments later that I realised it was me. A bitter smile twisted my lips. "Words, empty as the void that fills the sky. Need is a thing of greed, a faulty emotion like jealously. Anger, rage, sorrow and bitterness... It is only human after all."

I laughed softly, a light carefree childish sound, and began to admire the tiny ice crystals evenly spaced over the milky white skin of my hand.

I jerked out of my thoughts when something unbearably hot wrapped itself around me, causing me to scream in agony; if the sound I gave vent to could be called a scream. I personally thought it sounded like a warped chord from some kind of wind instrument, but that's besides the point; It _burnt_.

"STUPIFY!"

I gratefully collapsed into the cold blue oblivion of my mind.

* * *

Pleez reviewReview


	2. Chapter 2

My Echoing Silence 

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own anything recognized as belonging to other people.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I awoke a second time was that I was in a different room; a room I vaguely recognised as a hospital room; probably St Mungo's. I sat up and looked around me, noticing in the process a vibrant deep blue shield of magic moulded against the walls the room I was in. Another glance around and I noticed a string with a sign next to it saying: 'Pull for Assistance'.

I pulled it and, moments later, a medi-witch entered the room. She beamed at me with relief and so much warmth I was almost physically sick for even considering the concept of warmth directed at me.

"Hello dear. I see you're awake. If you would wait but a moment and I'll get medi-wizard Shamus in here to explain everything to you."

The medi-witch scurried out the door to find this 'Shamus' person. Once she was out of sight I lost interest in her and what she was doing.

A mirror I could see through the half-open bathroom door caught my eye.

I cocked my head to the side and climbed out of the bed so I could approach the frost-coated mirror.

I lifted a white hand as I reached it and wiped away the ice.

Shards of curious green ice stared back at me from a blue-shadowed white childish face surrounded by wind-swept raven's wing black locks and eyelashes, the pale ash grey Cupid's bow lips parted slightly in soft wonderment…

I wondered for some time who this beautiful creature could possibly be until my gaze landed on the palest pink zigzag scar on the being's forehead and realised…he was me…

"Astonishing, isn't it?" I turned sharply, falling into a low fighting stance I vaguely recollected but my body remembered. The culprit lounged against the doorjamb of the bathroom door behind me. The wizard continued on without seemingly noticing my reaction.

"Total alteration of pigmentation and blood type, lowered body temperature, mutated liver, lungs, heart and digestive system, suffers heat exhaustion at above 10ºC and, of course, minor visual alterations." The medi-wizard paused and watched me for a moment, just long enough for me to get a vague understanding of how much I had changed.

I blinked slowly. "Then I am obviously no longer human, correct?" The wizard nodded an affirmative. "Then what am I?"

The wizard sighed. "Do you want to come in and sit down? This may take a while since there are several things we need to sort out."

Once I was back on the bed and the wizard had settled into a visitor's chair, I took the time to study the man.

Shamus Holmes, as he introduced himself, was an average sized, average weighing man of middle years and of very average, almost nondescript, appearance. He had unremarkable dark brown hair in an average cut at average length, murky, unmemorable blue eyes and the kind of face one forgets as soon as you look away. Indeed, the only memorable thing about the man was that there was nothing truly outstanding about the man's appearance.

He reminded me of a badger and, for some reason; I liked the average little man.

"Now, Mister Potter, you asked what you are. That is not an easy question to answer, but I shall do my best to answer your questions. First off, you are what is often called either an apparition or an elemental fey; that is, a being created one of three ways. The first is by the spirit of a living sentient being continuing after death and surviving by sheer force of will. The second is through various rituals performed by a witch or wizard which will alter the entire physical and magical make-up of that person until they become an elemental best suited to them. The third, which I believe is the way you became what you are, is when a child or adolescent, both muggle and wizarding folk alike, feels something so strongly that they subconsciously call an existing elemental to themselves. After that, it would be up to the elemental whether or not to 'adopt' the child and turn them into the same type of elemental as them. As you can guess, you have become an ice elemental. Ice elementals are among the most well known, but rarest of the elementals because they are both the most beautiful and the most powerful."

I stared at the ceiling, absorbing the information as it came while watching the play of shades in the blue shield.

"It is…unfortunate that the ministry keeps any elementals they come across in containment in the Department of Mysteries."

My head snapped around to stare at Shamus, fear shattering my numb calmness. He saw my look and smiled reassuringly. "However, it is a pity that most humans die before the transformation is complete."

I looked at his face for a moment before his meaning became clear. He thought that it was cruel to lock someone up for their entire life without a good reason and was saying that he would help me fake my own death to avoid imprisonment.

I nodded my understanding. "Unfortunate." I agreed. "Would you be willing to contact Gringotts for me and have them send someone to help me settle my finances? ...Just in case."

Shamus smiled. "Just in case." He agreed.

The medi-wizard left and I turned my attention back to the shifting shades of blue above my head.

**(space)**

It felt like mere moments, but was probably several hours later, that Shamus escorted a pair of goblins into my ward before leaving the three of us to hash out the details.

The goblins stared for a minute or so before the one in crimson velvet introduced himself as Snapjaw, my Finance manager, and the other was introduced as Snogglebeak, my Estates Manager.

"Now, Mr Potter," Snapjaw began, "The first order of business is the Will of Sirius Black, I assume Dumbledore, as your designated stand in at the reading, has filled you in on your inheritances, so-"

"Incorrect." I broke in impatiently.

"Pardon?" Snapjaw inquired, his eyebrows creasing with some unnamed emotion.

"I have not had any contact with anyone bar my relatives since the beginning of the summer holidays up until I was brought here sometime recently, and even that contact was sparse at best."

The two goblins shared a look. Something was up.

This time it was Snogglebeak who spoke. "Mr Potter, have you ever, at any time, received even a single letter from Gringotts."

"No."

The two goblins spoke agitatedly to one another in gobbledygook for some time, looking through several papers from both their briefcases and comparing notes. It must have been five or so minutes later that I was once again addressed.

"Can you tell us, Mr Potter, is this your handwriting?" I was shown a piece of parchment. The writing was from a young hand, but clearly legible. I knew that handwriting.

I handed the goblins back the parchment. "No. My own handwriting is not half as neat as that one. That handwriting belongs to one Ronald Weasely."

It was hard to tell with the goblins' craggy faces, but I could have sworn their faces were murderous. I vaguely recalled something about crossing a goblin.

Don't.

I waved my hand. "I'm sure the both of you can cause enough problems for the guilty in my place, but first, I want this Will in place before someone from the Order gets here and causes trouble for me."

The two goblins nodded reluctantly. Various amounts of money were left for the Weasely family as a whole, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin and the Order of the Phoenix. Remus received a house in Liverpool, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezers was granted a further hundred thousand Galleons for experimentation and opening in other locations, Hogwarts and St Mungos received the largest donations given in the last century, Severus Snape received two Galleons and a copy of an old book on Potions from the Potter Vault for putting up with a job that put him with the things he hated most, 24/7: Children. Lastly, the rather substantial left overs were left to the unknown older half-brother I had never knew,-

"What should my new name be?" I enquired of the goblins, honestly having no idea what name I should give myself. "Something Frost." I murmured to myself.

The two goblins consulted one another for a few moments before agreeing on one.

"Vashti would suit you well, Mr Potter." Snogglebeak put forward, Snapjaw nodding in agreement.

"Vashti." I murmured, rolling my tongue around the unfamiliar word. "Vashti Frost." I liked it. But still I frowned.

"I need a middle name." I pondered a moment. "Something to remember Sirius by. For remembrance, as reminder…"

The goblins conferred again before they once again settled on a few potential names. "Obsidian? Ebony? Sable? Shade?-"

A name caught my interest. "Sable?" I wondered. "Sable." I decided.

I smiled and nodded at the beaming goblins.

And so started many signings of documents.

Three hours later, Harry James Potter died and Vashti Sable Frost flickered into existence.

* * *

Pleez


	3. Chapter 3

My Echoing Silence  
**_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing recognised as belonging to someone else.**

**Author's Note:**

Pairings aren't all that important in this fic, but there will be crushes and flings along the way.

* * *

I stood idly in the shadows of the conference room of Gringotts, my cold-charmed hooded trench coat, black, meshed well with the darkness of my corner. Shamus, whom I had gotten to know quite well and was currently living with, had temporarily charmed my scar gone, my skin normal, though pale, my eyes a shade of pale hazel and made me look eighteen as opposed to my actual age of sixteen.

Gazing around the room, I noticed that Dumbledore and a few Weaselys didn't look so much sad as chagrined, namely Ginerva and Ronald. Hermione Granger was crying, true, but I wasn't entirely sure if it was for me as a friend or me as a person. Remus looked like hell, but it was expected. Snape looked surprisingly sombre, as did the representatives from St Mungos. All present were expected to attend the small, private 'funeral' after the proceedings, where the song played as the coffin was cremated was a muggle song I had chosen personally, which was both appropriate and hinted subtly.

The goblin, who was to read the 'Will', cleared his throat and looked around. "Is everyone here?"

Dumbledore gave a falsely watery smile. "I believe so, Mr Jabberknoll."

I vaguely noticed from my cool numbness that now that I was not as recklessly emotional as I once was, I was no longer as inclined to fall for falsities.

The goblin frowned as he took in the faces around the table. "Is a Mr Vashti S. Frost present? The Will most clearly states that he must be present for the reading or the Will will not be read."

Thwarted anger flickered over the Headmaster's face so fast I'm sure only myself and my solicitor, Jabberknoll, saw it. He covered up quickly with a worried but hopeful smile. "But surely that cannot be the case? I'm sure Harry-"

"My brother was most adamant in his desire that I be here, Headmaster Dumbledore." Everyone but the goblin jumped at my charmed Russian accented voice and gave me a deer-in-headlights look.

"Mr Frost. How nice of you to join us." Jabberknoll gave me a nod and a quirk of an eyebrow that was the goblin equivalency of dry amusement.

I returned the nod and gave the old wizard a cool stare. "Harry, himself, sent me a letter right after he completed his Will, making it quite clear that I be here to stand in his stead." I stalked past the startled humans and seated myself between Remus and Jabberknoll. I nodded for the goblin to continue.

"Please sign your name as a record of attendance and agreement to the final wishes of Mr Potter." Everyone signed their names.

Jabberknoll cleared his throat and began the reading, smoothly interrupting any queries that may have been made.

"I, Harridan James Potter, being of sound body and mind, do here state my final will and testament.

"_To the Weasleys I leave fifty thousand Galleons for being the family I never had. To Hermione Granger, I leave twenty thousand Galleons which will be placed into a trust fund until graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or until she is no longer a student there. To Remus Lupin, I leave the Sun House in Liverpool and fifty thousand Galleons to be used at his discretion. _

_To the Order of the Phoenix, I leave Grimmauld Place and one hundred thousand Galleons to be used exclusively for the betterment of the Order as a whole. A goblin will be left in charge of all transactions to ensure the money is used for the purpose it was left for. To Weasley's Wizarding Wheezers, I leave one hundred Galleons for experimentation and expansion. To St Mungos Hospital, I leave five hundred thousand Galleons for the betterment of medicine and magical care. To Gringotts, I leave two hundred thousand Galleons to overhaul the wards and defences on the condition that the premises become a sanctuary for the innocent if they should need it. _

_To Severus Snape, for putting up with a job you hate with people you hate, eg children, I leave you two Galleons and a copy of Belladonna Nightshade's 'A Thousand and One Obscure Potions and How To Use Them'."_ Snape looked well and truly shocked that he had gotten anything, let alone acknowledgment that Harry had seen him for what he really was, but also having gotten one of the rarest known Potion books in the world. "_All remaining items, assets, monies, vaults and estates are to go to my half-brother, Vashti Sable Frost with the request that he keep an eye on Remus and give him a place to stay if he needs it."_

I stood and bowed to the reader of the will, hand over heart. "_Pro Vos."_ (**1**)

"Wait a goddamned minute!' Ronald Weasely stood and slammed his palms down on the table, drawing a cool look from both myself and Jabberknoll, and shocked ones from almost everyone else. Ginvera and Dumbledore made a better effort to hide their dismay.

Jabberknoll raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem, Mr Weasely?"

"Damn straight, there is! Why was he left so much when we were left so little? We were his friends for years and he just came onto the scene! Why does he get so much?"

I had a smile on my face with my head bowed and eyes closed as I rode out the Weasely boy's jealous rant. When the redhead was finished, I spoke calmly and levelly, enraging my once-friend even more.

"First and foremost, I am Harry's closest surviving Potter relative and, as such, am entitled to the Potter Hereditary estates, monies and items. Secondly, I have been corresponding with Harry since the end of his fourth year via muggle communication systems such as telephone, letters and, on two occasions, face to face meetings. Through the school year we used my owl, Snowshadow, who bares a marked resemblance to Hedwig. The only person in England who actually knew about my existence before Harry was Sirius Black and thus he cannot be here as an accountable witness." I paused here to give Dumbledore a Look. "And, last but certainly not least, you, Mister Weasely, are in enough trouble as it is with the Gringotts goblins for fraudulence. "

Weasely paled and sat down, ignorant of the stares of everyone but Dumbledore and Ginerva.

I nodded to Jabberknoll and left the room. I still had to get ready for the 'funeral' in an hour's time.

I'd never been able to fully explore Diagon Alley before on my own. I had been startled when Shamus had told me that there were, in fact, seven side streets along the main one, not just Nocturn Alley. There was also Centre Alley, which was made up of cafés, restaurants and other social places; Factu Alley, which sold furniture and other home goods; Natur Alley, which was basically a groceries market; Gradu Alley, the fashion district; Leisure Alley was for hobbyists and pet shops; and, last but certainly not least, was Structure Alley. Aside from being filled with dance, social and strip clubs and bars, it was also rumoured to be the local hangout of other races and half-humans who could pass as normal witches and wizards.

I was, at present, picking up my outfit for the funeral from Woven Shadows in Gradu Alley. Two days prior, just after I got out of the hospital, Shamus had taken me on a shopping spree when he saw what had passed for clothes for me. Once I had decided that I liked faded black cloth as opposed to shiny black leather, Shamus had introduced me to his niece, Charmane ("Call me Char."), who worked in Woven Shadows. From what I understood, Woven Shadows was the wizarding equivalent of 'Pretty & Twisted'.

Beneath the hooded trench coat, I wore simple faded black jeans that were comfortably stretchy and flared at the bottom, a black cotton tank-top that left my mid-riff bare and metallic black Dock Martens. At Shamus's insistence, there was a Celtic cross on a black cord wrapped around my neck.

An off-hand comment from Char, which I really wish she hadn't made, had had Shamus growing my hair to lower back in irritating wavy fly-away almost-curls. There were two locks on either side of my face that were especially annoying in that they curled over my cheeks, framing my face in an upside-down heart shape. I thought I looked like a girl. Shamus thought I looked cute. Char actually told me I looked out and out fuckable.

The shop was seemingly empty but for Char and wonderfully dark and cool as opposed to the blasting heat outside. I was already unbuttoning the coat before the door closed as I made my way through the racks of dark clothing towards the girl at the desk.

Char Winner was twenty-one with a most odd obsession with the colour blue. Her short hair was midnight blue, her contact lenses were winter blue, her lips were coated in a blue lipstick called asphyxiation and her clothes were royal blue leather. I wanted a tongue piercing like hers.

Obsession aside, Char was a maneater. I would have been unnerved if she hadn't decided I was more of a little brother/high maintenance pet in the first ten minutes of our meeting. The first thing I had noticed about her, aside from the notable colour obsession, was that, while a total egotist, it was nearly impossible not to like her; hate her, yes, but you still came back. It was like she oozed charisma.

I dropped my coat on the counter next to her and I swear she jumped half a foot.

Char blinked her big blue eyes up at me and gave me a reproachful look, dog-earing the page of the horror book she was reading. "You could have made some kind of noise or something. Honestly, you're just as bad as the bloody vampires."

I raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Vampires?"

And, yes, I had noticed the three people I assumed to be vampires coming towards us from the boots section.

"Yeah. There sneak up and scare the beejeebies out of you. It's irritating as hell."

The vampire in the lead, a tall, gorgeous male with honey-brown eyes and long straight black hair in a high ponytail, smirked in mischievous glee and reached out to tap Char on the shoulder.

My hands were inches from my ears when the vampire's hand reached her. Therefore, my ears were firmly plugged when Char let out an unearthly shriek.

Char whipped around and socked the vamp in the jaw, sending him stumbling back a few steps. The other two vampires were still laughing at the poor girl while the one she had socked was giving her a shit-eating grin.

Char was berating the vampire who had startled her, but I had since tuned her out. She called the one who had scared her 'Seth'. The other boy in the group, who sported a pair of almost lavender eyes I was sure were natural, had long hair which was an odd assortment of black, royal purple and gold and skin the colour of cocoa. He was small and slender and not entirely cute, more feral, but it was close enough to describing him; his name was 'Honey'. The last and only girl had black eyes, skin as pale as my own and long, bone-white hair that hung past her butt in much the same manner as mine did. Her name was Susan.

I sighed. This was really cutting into my free time. I had to be at the funeral in half an hour.

"Char?" Char and Seth ignored me but 'Honey' and Susan glanced at me and looked away before snapping their heads around to stare at me, shock and something else blatantly displayed across their faces.

I frowned at them. "Take a picture, that way I can be flipping you off even when I'm not in the room."

Susan smiled and 'Honey' laughed in amusement, but they both looked away. I turned my attention back to Char and Seth.

"Char? Char!" I blew air out of my nose, lips tight and eyes glaring when she ignored me again. Alright, then.

"**CHAR**!" Both human and vampire gave me deer-in-headlights looks, their attention caught by the echoing voice that came from my throat whenever I used any of my magic these days. I pulled my power back and addressed the girl. "Char. I have twenty minutes to get changed and get to the funeral. You have my outfit. Please get it."

Char pursed her lips irritably, but left to get the clothing without a word.

"So…" I gave Seth a Look. He ignored it. "What school do you go to?"

"None. I'm home-schooled."

He muttered a "Damn!" under his breath before continuing. If I had been human, I wouldn't have caught it, but since I'm not, it's a moot point. "Why not?"

I threw out my pre-prepared response. "IQ of roughly 304. I only got letters to preppy schools because public schools didn't want me making the other students feel stupid." I gave Seth another Look. "I made it very clear to Mother what I would do if she sent me to a preppy school." I bared my teeth in a more-snarl-than-smile. "She wasn't willing to take the chance."

"I see."

The look of thwarted interest on his face was rather amusing.

"Here you are. You can use the change rooms if you want." Char seemed to be over her moment of being miffed. I took the parcel wrapped in black paper with a nod, picked up my trench coat and moved to change rooms.

I put proximity wards and locking charms on the change room door just in case. Vampires, after all, are renown perverts, and these three had obviously taken an interest in me.

Damned if I knew why.

…Please note that I am ignoring the fact that some would say that I _am_ damned.

I put a one way silencing charm on the door so I knew what was happening outside, but they couldn't hear what I was doing. I would assume they thought it was a simple both-way silencing charm since as soon as it went up, they began speaking about me.

"Who _is _he?" I'm pretty sure that was Seth.

"Vashti Frost. Damned fuckable, isn't he?" That was Char. She sounded amused. The bitch.

"Is he legal?" That was Susan…I think. There wasn't any other girls…I don't think.

"Sorry, babe. As far as I know, he's just turned sixteen."

"Is he gay? Or at least bi?" I think that as Honey, but I wasn't sure.

Char snorted. "For all I know, he could be into _ducks_. The guy's harder to read then ancient Egyptian. I do, however, know that he's both naïve and oblivious to subtle sexual advances and gets flustered when confronted with blatant sexual advances. I'm almost positive he's a virgin, so there's a chance he doesn't know his sexual orientation."

There was a happy sound. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I specialise in virgins, then."

I rolled my eyes at the arrogance in Seth's voice. '_Well,'_ I mimicked in my mind as I zipped up the coat, _'I guess it's a good thing I specialise in playing dumb, then. Heaven knows I got enough practice with the Weasley Twins and **their **propositions.'_

I blocked out the four perverts' speculations of what I'd be like in bed in favour of regarding my reflection.

I liked it. I looked like a noble but angsty Dark Prince from a fantasy novel…You know; the kind that falls for the tragic heroine, turns good and ends up carking it at the end of the book.

I was wearing slate-black pants made from dragon-hide and heavy, black combat boots that climbed up my calves to my knees, the fitted leather and tight lacing making my legs look longer. The coat was awesome. It was high collared but slightly open and sleeveless, clinging across my chest to my hips were it let peak a triangle of flesh around my belly-button before flaring out with its starch-induced billowing to my ankles. The coat itself was a faded black cloth that looked to not be able to decide if it was cloth or leather, and so settled for looking like leather but acting and feeling like heavy cloth. I'd pulled my long hair into a high ponytail and outlined my eyes with kohl.

I looked both conservative and rampantly slutty. It was dark enough and covered enough skin that no one could complain without me being able to take offence; especially if played the depressed and grieving, but still tragically noble brother estranged by circumstance and a stupid old man.

Damned I looked good.

Vain? Me? Never!

…Well…maybe a little. But only since I changed form.

I folded my other clothes and put them into a sub-space pouch I attached to a loop at the back of my pants under the coat. I pulled on the black shadow woven gloves and tucked my new wand (Snow Hound fur and Ebony, eight-and-a-half inches) into a hidden pocket in the hem of the lower half of the coat. I nodded to my reflection and put on the trench-coat, pulling up the hood. I took down the wards and charms and exited the room.

I put a pouch of Galleons on the counter and took off towards the door with a "See ya!" and a pause which lasted long enough for me to tell Char "And I'm allergic to ducks."

Then I was out the door and making for Gringotts again where I would floo to the Eternal Rest Funeral Home (the Wizarding one).

The four people left in Woven Shadows all flushed deeply when they realised what the duck comment meant.

I had obviously heard them.

* * *

**1.** Latin. Means 'For You'.

Pleez review


	4. Chapter 4

My Echoing Silence  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the song 'So Cold' by Breaking Benjamin.

* * *

My entire year group and the DA were present for my funeral, as were my teachers, the reps from St Mungos, several members of the Order of the X-Mas Turkey I had okayed and some higher-up politicians. A reporter from the Quibbler and Rita Skeeter were also present.

I was very thankful that the Goblins had agreed to oversee the security; nothing got past _them._

Still, most of the students and teachers, as well as the Old Crowd, were pretty much ignoring me. Everyone else, however, were testing the waters. Draco Malfoy approached me whilst everyone was moving to their seats.

"You are Potter's brother?"

I turned from the enchanted CD player to see who was speaking. I was…surprised to see that it was Malfoy. All the arrogance and conceit of the callow youth he had been was stripped away, leaving only a stoic and wistfully regretful young man. It was as though, with the loss of his childhood rival, he had finally realised that the only one who could save him was himself…

…if he was strong enough.

I vaguely wondered if he was going to try to make 'Vashti' his saviour now that 'Harry' was dead.

"I am." I answered, hiding my thoughts behind the same mask of blank indifference I had been wearing since the beginning of this charade.

"You look a lot like him." There was that note of wistfulness in his voice that was in his eyes.

"I know. They say that we look like our father, but that's not true. We look like our great-grandmother, Danyella Malfoy, who was disowned for marrying against her parent's wishes. We only really inherited black hair and the Potter eyesight."

This was true. I had been given a genealogy book by the goblins and looked up both the Potter bloodline and its marriages within the Purebloods, as well as the genealogy of the segregated and estranged Frost family on the mainland.

To ensure I could never be called out, my mother was listed as Morina Denna Frost, estranged, a spinster, a hermit and died two years ago. Her will was carried out privately and the rest of the relatives had no idea where all her money went. Furthermore, she had had no contact with any of her relatives for eighteen years. Long enough for her to find out she was pregnant and raise a child. In reality, her rather substantial inheritance from a maiden aunt was put into liquid assets after estrangement, built up and was left to maintaining her kennels and hounds.

I had bought the kennels. I'd always wanted dogs and there were over thirty magic-orientated breeding hounds in the kennel. I was going to see them tomorrow.

"So that means we are related." I blinked out of my ponderings and turned fully to blink at the blond. I frowned and studied the boy.

"Yes. I suppose it does. On both sides considering Harry left me the Black Lordship as well." I narrowed my eyes because I had seen the sudden desperate plan be born in his. "Why?"

"Would you care to join me for a meal at the Leaky Cauldron after the wake?"

I tilted me head to the side as I contemplated. I shrugged. "Okay. I don't have anything scheduled later."

A snide voice behind him cut in. "Consorting with Dark Wizards now, are you Frost?"

I gave Weasley a condescending look. "Such classification of magics is inaccurate, not to mention biased. By the British definition, I am classified as a Grey Wizard. Now piss off, the both of you. I'm busy." I turned back and started to fiddle with the sound system.

Draco wandered off with an amused little smirk while Weasley stood seething for a while before a pair of goblins made as if to move in on him, scaring him back to standing with his sister. It appeared that they were being ostracized by the rest of the clan.

"Mr Frost, we are ready for commencement of the ceremony."

"Alright."

**(space)**

The ceremony was led by an old priestess from the Order of Danu. A long passage was read in Latin and incense was lit before Granger, Dumbledore, Fudge and myself went up onto the dais where we would each give a speech about how we felt about Harry and list some of his achievements.

Hermione went first.

"Harry was…sob my very first friend. No matter what happened, he was always there for me -" I then proceeded to ignore what the three had to say, instead entertaining myself with finding patters in the seams of the carpet.

Dumbledore stood and began in his solemn, grieving grandfather voice. "Harry was perhaps the most loved student to attend Hogwarts during my time as Headmaster-"

I began picking at the seams of my coat in boredom.

Fudge stood. "Never before in history has the Wizarding world lost such an icon of Light at such a young age-"

I traced the creases on my gloves. There was about a minute of silence before the goblin standing behind me poked me in the ribs. I jerked slightly and blinked.

Everyone was staring at me.

I blinked again.

The goblin standing next to me lent over to whisper in my ear. "You're supposed to make a speech now."

I blinked one last time. I only later realized I was making an adorably surprised face when I saw the photo. That would explain the sudden cooing from the females in the crowd.

"Oh."

I stood up to the podium and blinked at the small sea of faces looking at me expectantly.

"Well," I started, "Firstly, all I have to say is, ignore everything about Harry that Fudge and Dumbledork said-" There were shocked gasps in the crowd, but I continued on, blatantly ignoring them. "- and much of what Miss Granger said, though Miss Granger may be excused because she was unaware of most of Harry's secrets, but these two stooges were just slinging political bullshit to make themselves look better." I jerked a thumb over my shoulder at the 'stooges'. "The truth about my brother, Harridan James Potter- and yes, his actual name _was_ Harridan. Not Harry. Harridan.- was that he was illegally sent to live with his mother's muggle sister, who was mentioned in Lilly Potter's will as to never, _ever_ gain custody of Harry because of her extreme dislike of anything magic, and she and her family verbally and emotionally abused and neglected him his entire life. Her husband and son did physical abuse as well."

I paused to assess the crowd. "Until his Hogwarts letter arrived- addressed to 'The Cupboard Under The Stairs', I might add- he was practically a House Elf to those people. An abused House Elf." The crowd appeared to be forming into a mob quite nicely. "Harry was sent hundreds of Hogwarts letters, so it is indisputable that the Headmaster knew of this." A little red devil appeared on my shoulder, rubbing his hands together and chanting 'Fun! Fun! Fun! Lotsa Fun!' "Due to his upbringing and not a little empathy- which he had a lot of, by the way- Harry had a lot of experience in pretending to be what everyone expected him to be. No flaws were permitted. All cracks were sealed up. Every smudge was painted over." The little devil was bouncing and giggling insanely. "The façade he showed to the world was that of the hero everyone expected him to be. Before his second year, after an incident involving accidental magic, Harry was locked in his five by ten foot room with a cat-flap for his food to be pushed through, bars on the window and a five minute bathroom break a day. Third year holidays, he was once again House Elf and punching bag. Fourth year holidays, he was ignored because of the threat of his **wrongly incarcerated** Godfather, Sirius Black, coming to get them. Fifth year he was morbidly depressed with the death of his friend, Cedric Diggory. I met him during this time and helped him through it until he was taken to the headquarters of the not-so-secret Order of the Phoenix. That brings us to this holiday." The devil squeaked and went still as the crowd rippled in anger. "He was once again left with _Those People_ and spent his time in a suicidal depression from the death of his **wrongly incarcerated** godfather, Sirius Black, who was neither acknowledged for his part in the defence of the Ministry of Magic nor pardoned despite evidence of his innocence."

"Now, we all pretty much know what happened during school from Miss Granger. So we must ask; Why did all these things happen in a place where children are supposed to be safe? Could this really have happened under Dumbldore's nose without him knowing? I think not. I know I will never be attending Hogwarts. Ever." I broke out of my monotone sing-song to make my opinion firmly known in no uncertain terms.

There was an almost feral feeling emanating from the crowd. I had the feeling that Dumbledore and Fudge would soon be unemployed.

My devil cackled.

"Four days ago, members of the Order arrived to pick up Harry on his birthday to be taken to their headquarters. They arrived to find Harry covered in frost. He was taken to the Hogwarts Infirmary first, then, several hours later, when they could find no way to help him, he was taken to St Mungos. I am told that if he had been immediately taken to St Mungos, his condition could have been reversed and he would still be with us. This was undoubtedly done to cover up any sign of weakness in their cover boy."

I shifted on the balls of my feet.

"Now. Harry's condition. He was adopted by an Ice Elemental." There were gasps around the room. I had asked and it turned out that the Ministry had hidden turned Elementals from the public. Elementals were like fairies; all little kids dreamed of being one, one day. "I threatened his doctor with threats of grievous bodily harm and I was told that even if a person survives the turn, the Ministry claims them dead and locks them in a room in the Department of Mysteries for the rest of their lives." There were gasps of shock from around the room. I continued on, apparently blithely unaware of the sensitive information I was giving out. "This has, understandably, alienated a very powerful race who could potentially be allies in this war. Harry could have survived, but he decided he didn't want to live out his life in a prison as a weapon, existing only to be used at the Ministry's discretion. So I blame Voldemort, the Ministry, Harry's relatives, Fudge and, most importantly, Dumbledork for Harry's death and I shall stop at nothing to destroy every one of them. Thank you."

I turned and returned to my seat, noting that there were two goblins each holding Dumbledore and Fudge in their seats. They both looked both pissed and terrified at the same time.

The guests looked like an angry mob, all right. They looked ready to start lighting torches and transfigure pitchforks.

The little devil in my head crowed and did a victory dance, all the while singing 'Who's your daddy!'.

The four of us stood and moved back to sit with the others. I made a show of sitting between Professor Flitwick and a Slytherin I recognised as Blaise Zabini.

The black robed priestess of Danu moved to the polished ebony casket where a flesh-of-swine golem rested and began the litany of Death, Rebirth and Life.

The priestess finished and the cremation commenced. I nodded to the goblin standing beside the sound system.

A melody began on a guitar for about thirty seconds before an electric base guitar and drums kicked in and then ghostly vocals echoed around the room.

'_Crowded streets are cleared away, one by one,  
Hollow heroes separate as the run.  
You're so cold keep your hand in mine.  
Wise men wonder while strong men die!'_

The vocals picked up as the pier was lit and the blue-white flames leapt across the black shroud covering the seeming.

'_Show me how it ends._

_It's alright.  
Show me how defenseless you really are.  
Satisfied and empty inside,  
That's alright lets give this another try.'_

Several people in the crowd began to sob. I stood abruptly and moved forwards to stand four feet from the leaping flames.

'_If you find your family, don't you cry,  
In this land of make believe, dead and dry.  
You're so cold but you feel alive.  
Lay your hands on me one last time._

Looking into the flames, I was reminded of something.

A face I both didn't know and yet did know.

Mother. The Elemental who had adopted me.

Long ice blue hair in thick braids, black eyes with bright blue slivers, high arched black brows, a vulpine face the colour of snow-shadows and full lips curved into a half-smile.__

Show me how it ends,

_It's alright.  
Show me how defenseless you really are.  
Satisfied and empty inside,  
That's alright lets give this another try.'_

The air was pushed into a wind by the pressure made by the flames, flairing my hair and coat dramatically silhoette against bright, leaping blue; The Tragic Prince mourning his Hero Younger Brother.

'_Show me how it ends,_

_It's alright.  
Show me how defenseless you really are.  
Satisfied and empty inside,  
That's alright lets give this another try._

_It's alright.'_

That is how it started…

'_It's alright.'_

As the flames leapt and danced around the form on the pyre and myself, a romantic, black clad form staring into the blue flames devouring my Saviour 'brother', I, Vashti Frost, became another icon for the Wizarding World. A rallying point if you will, but not one exclusively for the Light.

'_It's alright.'_

In future years, I became a rally point for Light, Twilight and Darkness. It was I who brought back the knowledge that the Dark was not exclusively Evil any more than Light was exclusively Good.

'_It's alright.'_

But that wouldn't happen for some time, though that faux funeral certainly set the ball rolling. Even before I left England, they were already flocking to my banner; both witches and wizards _and_ those other races humans called creatures.

'_It's alright.'_

In coming years, I came to wish I had never made that speech at the funeral. I wished I had never gone into a type of hermitage during the rest of that month. And I wished a certain three Norse Priestess Seers had not been watching. Listening. Meddling.

'_It's alright.'_

I wished I had not been so charismic and beautiful when I turned back to the crowd, the air still stirring my hair and clothes, my face thoughtfully somber.

I wished the Photographer hadn't been using a new full colour camera.

I wished the Daily Prophet, the Quibbler and Witch's Weekly hadn't dug up everything on my fake persona and aired it to the world.

'_It's alright.'_

I wished, oh how I wished, that Sirius had been there at my side.

But he wasn't and never would be.

Because of him, for him, I became who I am.

Not for the people I never knew who brought me into the world.

Not for Dumbledore. For the Weasleys. Not Granger. Not even for Remus.

Only for Sirius…and for Him.

'_It's alright.'_

No, it's not alright.

No.

Not never.

Never forever will it be alright.

'_It's alright.'_

Not while the world lacks one Sirius Black.

* * *

Pleez review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here-in. except Scylla she is mine.

I sighed the train ride to the airport was long at best giving me time to think, no longer was I Harry Potter the boy who lived. Thank whatever being was out there; it felt like a world had been lifted off my shoulders. No longer would I have to put up with the estranged old man who had run my life for nothing short of 15 years. I shuddered with disgust, I kinda feel sorry for having to leave my friends behind. Though as of lately they weren't the absolute best of friends. Constantly bickering and fighting, generally driving me mad. I really should have been a bit nicer, but after everything was said and done, I hoped it warned them not to pursue me.

I giggled as I thought back to the dinner the Malfoy's treated me to. The look of absolute shock on their faces was priceless as they found out that my "brother" and I were related to their family, Lucius turned a shade of white that left him looking vaguely like a ghost had he been a little more transparent. Malfoy looked like he had been slapped in the face. He had tried to talk me into living with them so he could learn more about the family and probably use me as another of his hench- men. I had firmly but politely refused not wanting anymore contact than I needed with the stuck up brat. We talked for a few hours till Shamus came to get me providing the excuse that I needed to go home to Russia. All the other information I had given them about myself was fabricated with half-truths should any find its way to Voldemort, I wasn't worried. They left me with an invitation to contact them if I needed anything.

I sighed again looking back out at the fields, sheep and cows that seemed to stretch on forever. The goblins had given me a passport to go anywhere I damn well pleased by muggle transportation. I decided to head north-east for the time being, into the upper regions of Asia where there were fey rumored to be living, I would like to thank the kind one for adopting me and learn more about my newfound powers. I no longer had to depend on my wand to use magic, which was a great asset. I could still use it but if I didn't have to depend on it, I wouldn't.

I broke my train of thought as the announcer called out my stop. I gathered my few bags to which I had charmed everything into and picked up Hedwig's empty cage, she would return to me after I got off the train. I had to check her into the pet's section when I reached the check-in. I shrugged my trench coat around me smiling as the cold of the coat settled around my shoulders. After collecting Hedwig I walked inside the crowded Airport, muggles rushed to and fro nearly colliding with each other in a hurry to get nowhere. I made my way to the luggage check-in, fabricated a story about a bird show for Hedwig's sake, got my ticket and went to wait for my flight. As I made my way to my gate, I looked into some of the shops along the way. I grabbed a slice of pizza. I reached my designated gate and upon finding nowhere to sit, I appropriated a spot on the wall that seemed rather comfortable. It wasn't long before the call to board was announced. I filed onto the plane to claim my first class seat. I had paid the extra just because I did not feel the least bit inclined to sit next to loud boisterous jerks and random people I didn't know.

As I settled into my designated seat, I glanced around me to assess those in my company. The girl to my left caught my attention the most she was pale, her waist length hair was a shimmery silver bluish color, she was reading a book in what seemed to be Chinese. I guessed by the length of her legs she'd be about 7.6 cm or so beneath my own 172 cm*. She was slender but not at all uneasy on the eyes. I suppressed a shiver as I looked away, I didn't like where my mind was taking this, is that another side effect of becoming a non- human? I pondered that during a good portion of the flight. I didn't realized till the hostess shook me much later that I had drifted off to sleep.

**SPACE** Scylla p.o.v.

I was getting rather annoyed by the young man next to me. He had been staring for about 20 minutes now. Kami had he never seen a girl before? I was ready to yell at him when he finally turned away with a perplexed look on his face. I frowned the young man was definitely not what the eye beheld. Finally, I decided I would keep my eye on him. He seemed harmless enough but as they say, looks can be deceiving.

**SPACE**

I shook off my sleep as I walked off the plane into Beijing International, I'm glad to be off that damned thing. Though comfortable at first the beige chairs quickly had become cramped and itchy. I looked around me catching snippets of conversation on my way out of the terminal. Some guy was yelling through the phone at his wife and I saw several kids running around. I made my way to the baggage claim.

"Excuse me, Pardon me please." I said as I pushed my way through the heaving crowd. Honestly, I couldn't wait to be out of the airport. As I waited for the bags to come out, I caught a glimpse of that girl again. I blinked and rubbed my eyes and looked back she had, had blue-ish hair before now it was an almond shade of brown.

The siren alerted us to back away from the conveyor belt as it rumbled into life the first few bags sliding down. I spotted mine and grabbed it. I pushed back through the crowd and finally got out the door. I hailed a cab, and told the driver to take me to the edge of the city. After giving him 600 euro, _(I don't know what they use in china)_ I settled in for the ride. About two and a half hours later, he shook me awake.

"Kid this is your stop" he said.

"Thanks, here's your tip" he looked at me odd then drove off. Stretching, I pulled out my map I had to make my way to the Altay Mtn. range. I figured since I wasn't in London anymore a little flying was in order. I walked for a bit till I found a run down apartment building that was vacant. Rummaging through my bag I pulled out my Firebolt , I shrunk my bag so it would fit in my book-bag and took off.

"Vas…Vash.. Vashi" I shook my head, was I hearing things now I wondered?

"Vashi!" I recognized the voice the one that had been in my dreams, my new mother.

"Yes!" I cried into the onrushing wind, praying she could hear me.

"Find us Vashi…Find us soon.. there's not much time.. find me Vashi.. Find mee…."

The voice had faded, something was wrong. Whatever it was I had to hurry…

Authors note: please review. No flames though unless you throw me s'mores materials too. I realize my writing style is a bit different so bear with me. I take suggestions. I plan to do a chapter about every week and a half. Please look forward to the updates. Thanks to everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter I do however own Scylla and Hyou.

Please bear with me as Vashti is going to be on his own for the majority of this chapter so much of it will be in first person.

'Outrage'

I flew for what seemed like hours before the mountain range came into view. As soon as I realized I was close, I alighted for a break. I made camp in the wilderness as night pressed in around like a blanket wanting to smother me. Eating a cold dinner not wanting to risk a fire, I thought about all that had happened in the past week and a half. Never before had I felt so free, so unburdened by the tediousness of my waking life. Yes, I knew I would miss the castle; I would miss Hagrid and McGonagall, Sprout, and hell even Snape. However none of that mattered anymore, Harry no longer existed.

I settled down to sleep throwing my invisibility cloak over my supplies and myself; I wondered what my parents would have said. The last thought before sleep and disturbing dreams claimed me was Sirius and the odd feeling that things weren't how I believed.

-_Falling, I dreamed I was falling not normally though it was a slow controlled fall like a flake of snow, this sensation ripped apart with a terrible sense of dread and intense screaming, blood filled my vision as any who did not conform to his way was slaughtered, tears warm and salty spilled out only to turn to stone as they hit the air as they abused me all over again. Creatures not of this earth slaying each other for spite and gain, I could only feel the pain and the intense longing to belong. Right before an intense pain ripped open my skull a purple eye filled my vision. -_

I awoke choking on my own spittle looking around wildly for the source of the pain. Sighing when I found it was a dream; I got up to relieve myself. The sun was just peeking over the horizon and the air still chilly from the night this close to the mountains, I felt so at home. Stretching, I gathered up my things eager to continue on, my senses leading me to my new home I hoped. I still didn't trust my newfound abilities though I was eager to learn. I got on my broom again and took off avoiding any inhabited places that came into view as I was flying, though they got more and more scarce as I entered the mountain range.

I turned myself to thinking since I had nothing better to do and the words of Trelawney's prophecy sprang unbidden into my mind, I turned them over there for a while before wondering what would happen now that _Harry_ was dead, I knew there was a part of Voldemort in me. Now that I was no longer, human I could sense it around my scar a part of me that wasn't me. _A direct link to him; a link that activated when he was feeling unusually emotional._ I realize now that this link is what caused me so much pain whenever he was angry. I would still have to find a way to defeat him. Sighing at that realization, I looked around for anything that my new senses recognized and almost immediately, I got a reaction. It was pulling me towards a summit ringed by clouds. The recognition my body gave me was so strong I nearly let go of the broom handle.

" Ooo-k, I guess that's where I'm headed, hang on mum I'm almost there." I said to myself. I rose through the moisture ringing the mountain and almost immediately I caught the acrid scent of blood, good lord knew the vampires had enough to know what it smelled like. I felt my body wash with dread and foreboding. Looking down at the landscape a familiar gruesomeness met my eyes. Blood everywhere trees ripped and torn dirt flung from where the impacts from spells exploded. So, his power reached here too. I alighted near one of the many unnatural craters I could still see way above me the ghostly remnants of his mark. Though as I breathed in deeply I caught the scent of something unlike anything I had ever smelled before, it was evil and putrid. The hair on my neck rose from the scent alone. The troll in first year had nothing on this stench. I wandered around till I came across the footprints of someone fleeing. Curious I followed them through the brush to a cave in the side of the mountain.

_ "Lumos"_ I muttered pulling my wand out. I walked in warily it wasn't very deep and reminded me of the cave I found Sirius in near Hogsmeade. I turned full radius and my eyes caught sight of a huddled figure in a blood stained robe in the dim light.

"Hello," I called out my echoing voice splintering apart as it bounced around. Cautiously I approached as they stirred stopping as I heard a clicking sound immediately on the defensive. In the dim light I could barely make out whoever it was shuddering, than it dawned on me they were crying. Walking over to them I realized the closer I got that it was a woman her hair a silvery blue reflecting the blue of her robe. Setting my wand down I reached out and carefully took hold of her shoulder.

"Hello Miss, my name is Vashti are you ok?" I asked quietly. Immediately the shuddering stopped. I felt my eyebrows disappear up into my hairline.

"Are you ok miss?" I repeated.

"V-vashti? Are you really him." She asked in a voice that showed she had been crying for too long.

"Yes, I am Vashti, I have come here seeking my mother." I said.

"Yokatta… you came, you really came. Hina said you would, she asked me to give you this." The woman handed me a stone on a necklace it was a mix of blue and green. "They took her, HE took her for her tears…." She broke down sobbing again jewels raining from her eyes. My eyes widened now that was different. I was wrenched from my musings as she began to convulse blood coming out her mouth. Only then did I see the foot long gash underneath her rib cage.

"Don't worry about me," she ground out "my time was already limited, just save Hina she wants to see her son."

"I'll find her," I promised.

"Go to Japan," she interrupted me, "find Hiei tell him Rui sent you. He's gruff but he will listen, he spared my miserable life. Go find hi he will help find your mom, she's waiting."

"I will, take care in your next life." I said quietly, but she could no longer hear. I laid her down and closed her eyes, after giving a small prayer I used my wand to set the corpse on fire and walked out creating a small explosion to seal the entrance. Voldemort had my mother and now I was hell bent to see him suffer. I grabbed my bag and took off headed back to the airport not giving a damn whether anyone saw me or not.

-Elsewhere-

A redhead stirred, dreams of an ice maiden screaming in agony tormenting him, all he saw of the culprit was a figure in a dark hood and a pair of bone white arms with a small stick.

A cold voice devoid of anything good spoke.

"_Crucio"_ The maiden screamed again her body contorting in agony tear gems pouring from her eyes.

Brown eyes awoke with a gasp staring at the blank ceiling.

* * *

R& R please flames only accepted with s-mores

ty


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own YU YU Hakusho nor Harry Potter I do however own Scylla and Hyou.

Authors Note: Please review even if it's a smiley face it really helps as a confidence booster. I would like at least 3 reviews before I post the next chapter. I am still very much a beginning writer in need of ideas.

Thnx to Wishing Wanderer who made my day with their review I do appreciate them and please don't hesitate with ideas as well I am writing for you all

just no yaoi yuri pairings I don't think like that.

'Wizards and Tantei'

Hiei pov

Wind ripped around blowing snow everywhere. I shrugged my cloak closer. God I hated winter, the snow was blinding in battle and it brought out the worst memories. I watched as my sister fed the birds that had gathered and smiled a very small smile. She was the innocent and I the corrupt. Kurama would so yell at me for that statement. I thought wryly, Hn, what did I care though, I sat there pensively wondering what the child god-king would beg us to do this time. We had been told to come to the temple 3 days ago and still he had not shown up.

"Get back here Urameshi!" Kuwabara roared. My eye twitched at his gravely voice and their childish demeanor. Sighing I hopped down from my perch and unfortunately into the path of a misguidedly aimed snowball.

"Oh, Shit" Yusuke stopped short of the second one he was about to throw in my direction. I wiped the snow off my face and looked on the ground behind me. Kuwabara was huddled into the fetal position. I took a step to the side and then kicked my tree as hard as I could and calmly walked inside.

SPACE

"Hey Kuwabaka," I yelled, "You nearly bit the big one there!"

"Aww, shut up Urameshi, shorti wouldn't be able to get me and you know it." I watched him stand up and lean against the tree.

FFFFFFWUMP!

I died laughing, as a shit load of snow dumped onto his head, apparently Hiei did have a sense of humor after all, at least a tiny one. As I finally caught my breath, I caught sight of Kuwabara trying to get out of the snow. Which sent me into spasms all over again. I decided I had better go inside before I made myself sick laughing. Shaking off the cold, I gladly accepted the hot tea offered to me by Yukina.

" Arigatou, any word from Botan yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet Yusuke. Sorry." She replied with a worried frown. I sighed and went to meditate.

"Hey Dimwit, Koenma's here get you lazy butt out here" Genkai called about two hours later.

"Aww, Shove it Grandma, I'm coming." I replied with obvious indifference. Apparently, I was the last one because everyone looked up as I entered.

"Hey, toddler what took you so long?"

"I would appreciate it Yusuke if you would treat me with the respect deserved of my title every once in a while please." Koenma responded with a level glare.

" Yah yah, get on with it already." I replied waving my hand vaguely in his direction.

"There has been a report of a powerful Ice apparition on board a plane into the country, one of my messenger oni in china warned of his arrival. He calls himself Vashti and very little is known about him. Please be on guard a number of souls that should have shown up recently are missing I need you to investigate whether he is behind this or not.

"Sure thing pacifier breath just leave it to us" Yusuke replied dismissively as he walked out of the room.

SPACE

Vashti grimaced as the plane jolted and bounced while coming into land, ugh all this plane riding had made him sick.

Before he had left he renewed the translator charm that had been cast on him so he didn't have any trouble understanding that they had arrived. Mushiyori City International Airport, how the hell was he supposed to find a single person in a country of millions? The other apparition told him this was the best place to start. He got up and stretched now that they were allowed to move. Once in the aisle he grabbed his bag silently wondering how the x-ray had missed all the stuff hidden within. Shrugging at his own thoughts he continued off the plane unaware of the narrow eyes that watched him leave.

SPACE

I growled these people just didn't move fast enough for my liking, I pushed through the crowd at the exit bay wanting to get out of the damn airport give me my broom any day ugh. The line for customs was even worse though my magically changing passport made it so I was a returning citizen. Once through that mess, I walked out into the unfamiliar city, sighing inwardly knowing that my task was like looking for a proverbial needle in a haystack. I started walking randomly down the street looking for any sort of information that might be useful. -_Like a map-_ I thought grudgingly, wishing that when I had gone to a muggle school I had paid more attention in geography. Completely lost in thought I hadn't bothered to look where I was going when I ran straight into a wall. Clutching my head I turned into the closest alley and slid down the wall nursing my wound and not wanting to risk any magic. Sighing I closed my eyes just realizing how tired I actually was I guess jet lag wasn't a myth after all.

When I opened my eyes again it was near evening, it dawned on me that I actually fell asleep in this alley and no one bothered me at all. Getting up I stretched my back and my legs very stiff. I grabbed my bag out from under me and fished out my heavy cloak it had gotten chilly. Wrapping it around myself I grabbed my bag and started walking again, wondering how the hell I was going to get any money for the essential things I needed like food.

As the thought occurred my stomach rumbled, ugh this situation was getting worse. I turned the corner and immediately wished I hadn't, I had walked into gang territory and the last thing I needed was to deal with hotheaded muggle teenagers who were trying to prove nothing. I turned to walk away only to feel a hand placed carelessly on my shoulder, glancing back, I saw a punk and his two buddies jeering at me.

"Hey where do you think your going huh?" he grunted, I sighed using my hand to brush his off my shoulder,

"Home" I responded, "just moved here and took a wrong turn, I don't want any trouble." The punk turned to his friends,

"Hey, boys maybe we should walk him home." He mocked me; I glared at him as he started laughing.

"Hey punk give us yur money we'll help you find your mommy." He and his cronies laughed as though they had made a joke.

"Well it's too bad that I will have to decline seeing that I don't have any money and my mother is dead," I remarked dryly getting more and more irritated "as a matter of fact I'll be going now." I turned to walk away again bracing myself because I had a feeling about what would happen and sure enough, one of the idiots tried to kick me only to fall over himself because of my dropped center of gravity. Turning back around I barely missed the poorly aimed punch. I growled as I put my hands up to defend, this had gone south quick and I really did not have the patience to deal with it. I saw an opening and swung knocking the leader square in the jaw sending him toppling to the ground. I smiled a smug little smile, all those years of fighting with Dudley paid off after all. The cronies took a second to absorb what had happened.

"YOU BASTARD," one shouted as the other charged forward, "YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" they both swung at me causing me to skip out of their way and them to topple where I had just been a split second before. I got ready to dodge again, when they regained their footing.

"HEY, ASSHOLES!" we all spun to look at the intruding and rather obnoxious voice. I watched as the figure set his cart down and strode confidently up to us. The kid was about my height with black hair, wearing an apron, blue jeans and a white tank top.

"Hey dude, these guys giving you a hard time?" he demanded.

It took a second to realize he was addressing me.

"Yeah kinda," I replied unsure of what to make of the now even more complicated situation. Grinning he cracked his knuckles and turned back to the two who had just tried to attack me,

" So I take it you ugly punks are ready to get your asses handed to you?"

It was funny to see recognition dawn on their faces,

"Aww shit it's Urameshi!" one exclaimed as they turned to run. We watched them take off down the alley; he turned back to me smiling.

"You hurt?" he asked,

"Not really" I replied not letting my guard down.

"It's a bit dangerous walking around this time of night, you're not from around here are you."

"No" I said

"Thought so your Japanese has a slight accent," he noted.

At that point, my stomach decided it wanted to speak out of turn and protested the fact that it hadn't been fed in a while.

Laughing he introduced himself,

"The names Urameshi, Yusuke. Just call me Yusuke. If you want I can treat you to some food." He smiled.

"Thanks but I can't pay you back," I responded in kind.

"Don't worry about it just tell me about yourself and that will cover it okay." He motioned me to follow him back to the cart he was hauling. I didn't like the idea but I was getting free food so I complied. We walked until we got to a well-lit street and he set the cart down and pulled out two stools giving one to me.

"So tell me about yourself, who are you?" He asked making some sort of noodle soup.

"My name is Vashti Frost. I came to Japan to find someone." I replied. He raised his eyebrows.

"Interesting name never met someone with an interesting name like that before. Who did you come here to find if you don't mind me asking?" He asked. Again I replied,

"A man named Hiei, a friend of mine sent me to ask about him, thought he might be able to help me." I was eyeing the noodles he was serving and completely missed the horrified look that past his face before he grinned again. Handing me my bowl and a pair of chopsticks he said,

"I know a Hiei, if you want I can introduce you, however I'm not sure he's the one you are looking for. You know anything about this Hiei?"

"All I know is that he has a necklace like this one," I pulled the stone necklace from my pocket and showed it to Yusuke his eye bugged as he saw, the stone letting out a low whistle he said.

"I believe I have the man you are looking for, we can talk to him tomorrow. You have a place to stay tonight?"

I shook my head no.

"Well you can stay at my place my moms out partying for a few nights so she won't care and we can meet with Hiei tomorrow. That sound fair."

I nodded not knowing whether to fully trust him but at this point I wasn't going to turn down any much needed help. He packed up everything as I was finishing, I handed him the bowl and watched as he rinsed it out.

"Hey?" he asked, "mind helping me haul the cart we're near the house anyway."

I shrugged "I don't mind" taking hold of one of the handles. We walked in silence till we came to a group of row apartments.

"Yo, I gotta take this thing around back, the doors unlocked it's the second one from the end," he pointed indicating the one he meant. "I'll meet you there." I nodded to tired to argue and walked to the house, I walked inside remembering in the minute amount of knowledge I had on the Japanese culture to take my shoes off when I walked in and sat on the couch and passed out.

SPACE

Yusuke took out his communicator Botan's face appeared.

"Yes? What is it, that is so bad it could not have waited till morning?" she asked irritably.

"I found Vashti. I have him with me." Yusuke whispered peering in the window. "He's asleep on my couch right now."

Botan's eyes widened, "Oh! Well that was easy." She remarked.

"Oh it gets better," Yusuke replied, "He's looking for Hiei"…..

* * *

And that's it guys I wanted to say I will not be able to update for about two weeks I'm a camp counselor however by the time I'm done the next chapter will be ready. Please read and review I'm hoping to get at least three. No flame please unless marshmallows chocolate and ghram crackers are provided you soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter I do however own Scylla, Hyou and Shiroi.

YATAAA! 1000 hits on chapter 7 squeeee!

Please review people it makes me happy to have people comment on my story, I do try real hard and appreciate the responses I get. On a note sorry, it took sooooo long to update, between moving to Virginia and breaking my leg, I've been pretty busy. Since I am laid up for several months healing, I'm sure you can expect more frequent updates.

'Inquiry & Suspicion'

"He's looking for HIEI?" she just about screeched as I covered my ear,

"Yes, Botan no need to shout" I reprimanded her, she paused for a moment and then asked seriously,

"Does he have a death wish?"

I sighed "I really don't know, however I am bringing him to the temple tomorrow, inform everyone please."

" No problemo, see you tomorrow." I sighed again as her face blinked off the screen. I must be getting old. Shucking my shoes as I walked through the door, I passed the couch, glancing over at Vashti I couldn't help but notice how relieved he looked when he slept. I grabbed a blanket and covered him then went to my room.

**SPACE**

I awoke as sunlight hit my face and groaned, my sensitive hearing picked up the scent of something familiar, though it took a second to place, it was eggs. I placed a hand on my head as I sat up. Looking around I took in the view of an unfamiliar room trying to remember why I was here; it hit me when Yusuke walked into the living room. I had followed him on a hunch to find Hiei, he grinned at me.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" he remarked cockily.

"Hn" I replied.

"Wow for all I have to guess you all could be related you even speak like him." Yusuke laughed.

"You hungry?" I nodded and got up. Making my way to the kitchen I found two places set with scrambled eggs toast and fruit. I sat down in one of the places and waited for my host to sit before eating.

"Hey Vash, you like green tea?" Yusuke asked. I looked up when he addressed me so casually.

"Yeah" I replied, not sure what to make of the situation, I was halfway between relieved and very suspicious. It all seemed too convenient. His timing and the fact that he knew the man I was looking for, I wasn't sure what to think. I was snapped out of my thoughts when he sat down in front of me. I looked up into cold eyes that sent shivers down my spine.

"What" I asked immediately on guard.

"I will say this flat out, I don't trust you. However, I will take you to see Hiei and the rest of the group. When we get there, I expect you to be truthful and not give them the same half assed bullshit you gave me last night, I know you are not human and if you cause trouble I will not hesitate to kill you." Yusuke deadpanned. I swallowed and nodded.

" That aside lets have breakfast I'm starved" he cracked into a big grin and dug into his food. I was dumbfounded, just how bipolar was he. I looked down at my own plate and decided to let my stomach do the talking for me.

**SPACE**

About two hours later Vashti and I had made it to the steps of the temple. I looked over at him he had stopped.

"What is it?" I asked. He looked thoughtful but somewhat ashamed or conflicted.

"Uh?" he paused,

"Spit it out already." I sighed.

"I know this is odd to ask but do you mind if I flew up the steps I'm still rather tired." He fidgeted.

"Sure, what ever." I watched him reach into the shoulder bag he carried. I had to do a double take as he pulled out a broom. He was going to fly on that, I mean Botan has her oar but this was directly out of a fairy tale, what the hell man.

"Hey," I said, he looked up.

"Wanna race," I said wryly wanting to see if he could actually fly. He smiled.

"Sure, why not don't cry if you lose." He responded.

"Deal, hey hold on a sec." I took a deep breath and hollered up the steps.

" WE'RE HEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!" I looked back at him with his hands over his ears. He released them.

"What was that for, damn your voce is loud." He ground out.

"That way they won't attack you ok." I smiled disarmingly.

"Oh, in that case lets go" he jumped on the broom and took off.

Waiting a second, I took off after him to judge his capability. Honestly he could give Botan a run for her money, the boy could fly. I smiled and stepped it up a bit arriving on the landing a split second before he did.

**SPACE**

"And the dimwit wins" Genkai drawled. "About time you all got here thought we were all gonna rot to death."

Yusuke scowled at the sarcastic remark.

"Thanks grandma." He retorted.

Genkai turned to Vashti who had set down behind Yusuke.

" Is this the apparition we were after?"

"What's your name boy, well speak up."

Vashti looked around at the group and straightened up before bowing and introducing himself.

"My name is Vashti Frost." He stood up as Genkai snorted.

"Well at least he has manners, move your butts inside hurry up." She walked inside the temple motioning them to follow. Yusuke grabbed hold of Vashti's arm and dragged him in after her.

**SPACE**

Vashti looked around as they walked through the temple eyes the size of saucers.

"How does she keep this place clean." He remarked more to himself, Yusuke; however took it as a question.

"Slave labor" he replied. "Lots of it." Vashti looked at him quizzically.

"Like house elves?" he asked.

" No. Like me, she makes me clean this god forsaken building. And what are house elves?" Yusuke replied as he let go of Vashti's arm. I chuckled lightly to my self. They made good friends. Hiei glanced up at me,

~_What__are__you__laughing__about__fox?_

"_Oh nothing Hiei only something you would deem insignificant."_

_~HN~_

As we arrived in the dining hall, I heard Vashti let out a low whistle almost inaudible, even to my sensitive ears. Hiei glared at the boy clearly perturbed at the noise before making his way to his window seat. I joined the group and sat with them as Koenma walked in the other entrance with Botan in tow. Genkai looked up at them then at Vashti again before clearing her throat.

**SPACE**

I looked her dead in the eyes when she addressed me. Something told me this woman was dangerous; I felt the walls that had dissipated go back up in an instant. Letting my eyes drift over everyone in the room, I realized they were all dangerous. ~hey~"hey" "HEY! DIMWIT I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Genkai snapped, My eyes snapped back to her figure in an instant.

"Sorry" I grumbled.

"Quit being sorry and tell us who you are and why you are here." Genkai spat out clearly irritated. I glared at her before reintroducing myself.

"Where should I start before or after I became who I am."

"Before please that might help us understand you a little more." The young man with the pacifier in his mouth spoke. I let a fleeting smile of amusement show.

"Fine, before it is. My real name before my current existence was Harridan James Potter, a wizard attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To keep it short after several years of being hunted by a wizard named Voldemort I finally confronted him in the ministry of magic. Inadvertently causing the last of my remaining family to die. In short, I was stupid. The allies I had turned on me when I was grieving so I found a new existence, one in the dark world of ice. This stone I wear is proof of that." I showed the stone around my neck to the group only in the next instant to find my self flipped on my back with a sword at my neck.

"HIEI"

"Where did you get that" the man ground out. "ANSWER ME!"

"HIEI STOP IT WILL YOU" I could hear Yusuke shouting in the background though my focus was on the man Hiei in front of me. He wanted answers so I told him.

" It was born of mother adopting me into this world. She molded her magic with mine."

"You're LYING." He growled. A purple flash and I blacked out. I came around again to Hiei screaming in agony and clutching his head. He was bleeding.

I sighed, "You should have let me finish. That's what happens to people who try to force their will upon me, it's left over from when I was human. My human mother sacrificed herself for my life thus creating a barrier around my mind. Besides my own." Hiei just growled at me and retreated to his windowsill like a wounded animal. Yusuke looked at me.

" Damn that must be one powerful barrier, I've never seen anything like that before. Must be useful." He chortled, "Hey Hiei, betcha feel like the horses ass now don't you."

"Shut up detective before I shut you up for good." He growled.

"ALL YOU DIMWITS SHUT UP AND LET HIM CONTINUE." Genkai yelled. The man with the pacifier looked at me with thoughtful eyes, "why enshroud yourself in ice and erase your existence surely your friends are worried." He spoke clearly despite the obstruction in his mouth. Genkai also chimed in.

"As would I, I also would like to hear more about the wizards I heard your kind went extinct."

"No we haven't", I answered, "and Voldemort is aspiring to control the whole of Britain and eventually the world."

After what seemed like hours of questioning, it seemed we were finally done. I had gone outside to stretch, it seemed like they were more after my history than why I was actually here. Though now having met Hiei, I wondered if I really wanted his help at all. He was wayyyyy to volatile. Sitting down, under a tree I thought about all they told me about themselves and why Yusuke made a beeline for my energy signature when I had touched down in the airport. Pacifier man, or Koenma as they had called him, I found out he was the crown prince of death and made a mental note to speak to him later about Sirius. I sat playing with my new powers freezing small fallen leaves and blades of grass. I glanced around when I felt someone approach me. I calmed down when I felt no animosity in the presence.

"Hello, what's your name?" the softness of the voice took me by surprise I found myself looking up at a girl with soft ruby eyes.

" Vashti" I mumbled at a loss for words.

"May I sit?" she asked. I nodded stiffly, noting that her scent was the same as Hiei's.

"My name's Yukina, I know its odd but I've never met a male koorime before at least one that's of the same element." She smiled and picked up one of the frozen leaves. Turning it over in her hands, she seemed to be on the verge of saying something.

"What's on your mind?" curiosity getting the better of me.

"Um, this may seem bold but may I see your Hiruseki?" she asked.

"Hiruseki?" I asked.

"The stone around your neck. I can tell another koorime's parent through their stone." She said excitedly. I grasped the stone in my hand unsure at first, then reluctantly I took it off and handed it to her. She grasped the necklace tenderly and touched the stone to her forehead. I watched her, awed by her simple beauty and fluid movement, unconsciously thinking back to another girl I met coming here. I started when she gasped lightly.

"What?" I asked suddenly concerned.

"My mothers alive. It's her energy mixed with yours." I was at a loss watching her eyes fill with tears as she handed me back the stone. She tried to wipe them away but they kept coming spilling out her eyes and solidifying halfway down. Next thing I knew I was pinned to the tree I was leaning against with a sword sticking halfway out of my shoulder. Blood seeped out as Hiei dug it deeper in.

"What did you do to her, Why is she crying? I'll Kill You." He breathed out.

"Hiei stop, He didn't do anything" Yukina called from the arms of the red head, I vaguely recalled his name being Kurama. I yelled as Hiei yanked the sword out of my shoulder and cleaned it off.

"Why, were you crying then" I heard Kurama ask gently. She smiled,

"I found out my mother is still alive, she's the one who adopted him. I was just so happy I started crying I didn't mean to really."

Though I heard their conversation, my attention was more focused on Hiei who had become a still as a corpse.

"What's wrong Hiei? I heard Kurama ask, but instead of answering Hiei disappeared. My vision was going blurry when I felt hands gently lay me down.

" He must really dislike you to go this far." Said a worried voice. Who it was I couldn't quite place, and then I was gone.

**SPACE**

What a nuisance I thought to myself as I applied a compress to the wound. I should really teach that demon to control his temper and assess a situation. Sighing I held the unconscious boy up so Yukina could heal his back. She wouldn't stop flitting around till I let her help. Despite being so nice, the girl had a hell of a guilty conscience. She felt the whole situation was entirely her fault no matter what we told her. Finally, we had bandaged the superficial wounds that were left. Yusuke came in the room laughing uproariously.

"Dim wit will you shut UP!" I said loud enough to get his attention. "Do something useful and help Kurama find Hiei."

"Aww Mannn!" he groaned and left. I sighed and lit up a smoke, what is with kids and being stupid?

"Yukina, it does no good to hover, please go make some tea. I'll watch him."

"Yes, master Genkai." She responded embarrassed. "I'm sorry." I watched as she left and turned back to our patient.

"You can open your eye's now she left." I listened to the sheets ruffle as he stiffened. I smiled the kid was good at pretending to be asleep.

"How'd you know", I heard his cool voice ask.

"I could feel your erection halfway through when she was treating you." I said bluntly, hearing a cough in response as he covered up his gasp of embarrassment. I chuckled lightly, I could tell he was a decent kid; he had the same stupid honesty of the dimwit.

"So you know Hina?" I asked.

"Yeah, she adopted me. Though I never met her, Voldemort took her before I got to her. Rui gave me my Hiruseki, then died. I want to find her and get her back, I won't let him take my mother from me a second time." He growled. I got up and walked over to him,

"Hey," he looked over at me. "When did you change?" I asked.

"Um, about two months ago why." He asked clearly confused.

"How much do you know about demons?" I asked already knowing the answer I was seeking.

"Not much, why" he admitted.

"To put it bluntly, you haven't had a heat cycle yet have you?" I said watching the shock on his face amused as he shook his head.

"I thought so, guess a little lesson is in order. So listen carefully, I hate repeating myself. A demon, similar to many animals, goes through a cycle where they reproduce, you will experience very intense sexual urges. Only after your first heat cycle will you fully become a demon. Since Hiei's is coming up I'm sure yours is too."

"What will happen?" Vashti looked at me I smirked.

"How's your temper? You're going to be training." I smiled.

"I will send Kurama in to explain the heat cycles and what to expect, your not alone Yusuke is in the same boat you're in though his is a few months from now. So get your rest, you're joining us for dinner."

**SPACE **

As I lay back down I watched as the old woman made her way to the door, I was unsure of what to make of the information she had told me, she reminded me of McGonagall gruff on the outside but kind within. I lay there staring at the ceiling, what did she mean by training. A soft knock at the door, Kurama poked his head in.

"May I enter?" he asked, I nodded. He quietly closed the door then walked over.

"So I heard you had some questions concerning demons. Please feel free to ask me anything." He spoke softly but with an air of someone who had seen much of life. I sat up slowly so I could look him in the eye.

"First may I ask what demon am I exactly, I was told I was an elemental a type of fey." I said, Kurama just laughed.

"That's just what the British call us, essentially it's the same thing as a demon, as for type you are currently a C-class Koorime. Now Koorime are traditionally a race of all women, they have very fine control over snow, ice and water. There are exceptions, because some break tradition to lay with men. Most of the time if a boy is born it is left in the bowels of demon world to die. You are the first example I have heard of a human getting turned. As Genkai probably told you, you have not fully transformed, though we will touch more on that in a bit." He paused for a moment. My mouth must have reached four stories below the surface of the earth.

"How do you know so much, aren't you human?" I asked. He chortled,

"No, I'm not, I'm what the Japanese would call a kitsune. A spirit fox, I am over 3000 years old."

"You're joking right?" I asked, there was absolutely no way he could be that old.

"No," he smiled, "I'm not, now back on topic, I was told you are just about to enter your heat cycle, I am letting you know now, with your first you will be in a world of pain. I will be with you through it. Though I will be in my demon form."

"Genkai said something about training," I interrupted him, "what does that mean?"

"Ahh, yes, Your training. That training is you keeping hold of your sanity, if you can do that then she will teach you to control your powers." He smiled again then stood up.

"We have a few hours till dinner, so get some sleep I will wake you when it's time."

With that he walked out of the room, leaving me to mull over the information I had just been given…

**SPACE**

I waited for Kurama to exit that boy's room still seething at myself for his intrusion, and my own horrible miscalculation. I couldn't get over the fact that my mother was also alive. Kurama finally stepped out, a grin on his vulpine features.

~_So,__what__'__s__made__you__so__smug?_

~Oh, nothing he just reminds me a lot of you~

~_Don__'__t__ever__compare__me__to__him,__I__'__ll__kill__you~_

~Well keep it to yourself you still owe him an apology~

~_HN!_I cut off connection and glared at the red headed fox as he walked away whistling.

Authors note:

Again sorry for the long wait I hope this is satisfactory. I did this chapter from different POVs because it was rather eventful it seemed easier to do it this way.

Please review flames only accepted with chocolate, graham crackers and marshmallow.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note and disclaimer: I do not own that which is known to be produced and distributed by others. I own Scylla, Hyou, and Shiroi they belong to my personal story.

Again sorry for the long time to update for these past chapters, life has dealt me a ton of lemons recently. I hope you enjoy, and please let me know any suggestions you might have, I am always open to them, just no Yaoi/Yuri pairings I don't write using those. Though I have nothing against those who do. Without further ado….

A quick thank you to all who reviewed you don't know how much that inspires me to keep going, I appreciate the advice that I have been given, please keep in mind that my writing style differs from the first person who wrote this. When I write in POV I will try to mostly keep it to Harry/Vashti's POV and will mark when it changes I know that can be confusing so I apologize for forgetting to in the last chapter please keep reviewing.

(Mature content warning)

Dinner Vision & Insanity

I groaned as Kurama led me to the dining hall, how I wished for Madame Pomfrey and her healing medicine, no matter how disgusting it tasted. I had forgotten how long it took the body to heal naturally. We walked out into a broad room; the huge Buddha statue seemed to loom over me, as I stared it seemed to grow, clouding my vision. _A__scream__from__nowhere__and__my__world__went__black.__I__watched__as__Voldemort__pointed__his__wand__at__my__mom._

"_Crucio!__" __he__hissed__out.__She__screamed__as__her__body__twisted__and__contorted,__tears__pouring__from__her__eyes__and__dropping__to__the__ground__a__solid__stones,__with__the__sound__of__falling__rain.__I__watched__helpless__as__he__grabbed__her__by__her__hair__and__dragged__her__to__a__cage__and__slung__her__in.__He__pulled__out__another__with__what__seemed__to__be__cat__ears.__He__had__raised__his__wand__to__her_ when I was pulled back to reality by a violent shaking sensation. My eyes opened to find a well-frosted room and two faces looming over me. I dawned on me that I had fallen down.

" You ok Vashti?" Yusuke asked. The first words out of my mouth were unnecessarily cold.

"Back the hell off!" I sat up slowly and placed my head in my hands. Yusuke stared at me like I had bitten him. I looked at them, I suddenly felt rather ashamed. I knew they were only trying to help me.

"Sorry" I muttered. Yusuke grinned,

"Hey it's no problem dude, but what the hell happened to you."

"I have a question," I spoke.

"Yes, what is it Vashti?" Kurama asked as he went to help me up.

"Can Hiei read minds?" I asked looking at them dead serious. They looked at each other either nervous or perplexed I couldn't tell which. Kurama answered me.

"Yes, but may I inquire as to why you ask." I countered him with another question.

"Is he related to Yukina or Hina in anyway?" they looked dumbfounded.

"How'd you figure." Yusuke started but I cut him off.

"I know siblings when I see them. I lived with a set of five of them off and on through out the years. It's in how he acts, plus their facial features are similar." I stated knowingly.

"I need him to see what I just saw. Please get him to me after dinner." I requested. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, whatever dude. Can we go to dinner now? I'm starved." Yusuke said. Kurama and I nodded in agreement.

We got to the dining room as Yukina was bringing out the food, I saw the carrot top known as Kuwabara hovering around her and generally being useless, my distaste grew as he spoke his gravely voice grating on my sensitive ears. I quickly focused my attention on the other people there. Genkai was seated at the head of the table, Yusuke lounged next to her. Next to him was a brunette whom I did not recognize, Kurama sat down in the next seat and offered me the space next to him. A dirty blond woman sat in the seat across from me. I sat down in silence when I looked up she was staring at me.

"What are you staring at?" I hissed already annoyed at the amount of noise in the room, I was trying to ignore the pounding building in my head. My scar screamed at me a tell tale sign that he was angry.

"Your third eye is not your own." She mused tapping her own forehead, indicating where she meant. Kurama looked at me.

"Does that have anything to do with why you collapsed earlier?" he asked.

"What do you mean by third eye?" I was confused. I hid my confusion by stuffing my face with the chicken that was served.

"Your third eye is the area in the middle of your forehead, have you ever been injured there?" he asked. I shook my head a disgruntled yes. Hoping to finish dinner in peace. The burning had subsided to a dull ache. As I finished dinner, I picked up my dishes and carried them to where I assumed the kitchen was. As I went through the door that Yukina had come, through with the food I ran smack into the very demon I had questioned about earlier.

CRAAASHHH!

The plate and glass I had held careened to the floor shattering.

Hiei looked down at me scowling.

"Watch where your going baka." He growled. I glared back at him, and then went to gathering the spilled shards of the plate and glass I had been carrying. I didn't even flinch when one of the shards cut me. I heard a sigh and Hiei move off. Assuming he had left I was surprised to find a broom and dustpan shoved in my face a moment later.

" Take them at this rate it will take you hours." He grumbled.

"Kurama said you asked for me, why?" the hard edge returned to his voice.

" You can read minds right?" I asked.

"Yeah what of it."

"I saw something you need to see, I have a link to the man who took our mother. Sometimes I see what is going on through his eyes when the feelings are strong enough." I responded not knowing why I was spilling my guts to him of all people.

I looked up at him after I had finished sweeping everything into the dustpan. I was surprised to find him watching me with a look of vague interest in his eyes; he quickly hid it to save face.

" So you basically want me to see what you saw, thinking I actually might want to save the mother who condemned my life by letting me get tossed off of that forsaken land." He started laughing a chilling hollow laugh,

"Thanks but no thanks." He stepped around me and opened the door.

WHACK!

Time froze before my eyes as I watched as Yukina smacked Hiei across the face. Her normally placid face furious, frigid air swirled around her frosting anything in its path. Her eyes glowed a soulless blue and when she spoke her normally, sweet voice had dropped to chilly tone that scared the living hell out of me.

"How dare you shame the mother that lived with a broken heart for years, she was kept as a prisoner after being caught trying to find you, our mother loved you enough that when she got wind that you were going in between worlds she left to find you. She never wanted you to suffer as you have, do NOT blame her for what was done."

She hissed, she then stalked past a very shocked Hiei and offered a hand to me. I looked at her and took her hand gently. She helped me stand, when I turned back to look at Hiei he was gone.

I poked my head out into the great room to find a layer of frost laying over everything including a very surprised group. Kuwabara's mouth was hanging so far open I could swear I saw everything he had eaten. I turned back to Yukina,

"Um, I'm…" I was cut off when she suddenly clapped her hands to her mouth and started crying

"I just hit him, I..I just hit my brother, I found him and hit him oh kami sama I hit him."

Tears poured from her eyes solidifying as they fell. She fell against me sobbing I put a hand on her shoulder unsure of how to react, I never had a sister. Ron would really be useful in this situation I realized; I felt my heart tighten at the thought of my old friends. I shook my head in a daze and looked up… Since when were the lights so bright? I wondered.

The noise was deafening as they all poured into the kitchen to see and soothe Yukina. While they were dealing with her I slipped out into the great room my vision seemed to have slowed down I tried making my way to my room but some how I ended up outside. I felt so weird, my body was on fire and the world was so vivid. Unknown energy welled up from within me. On an impulse, I took off running through the trees, a while later a scent caught my fancy and I wanted to see what it was. I felt my black hair stream out behind me as I went faster and faster. The full moon called to me I could see the beautiful silver dancing on the water up ahead and relished in the thought of a nighttime dip. I slowed as I neared the water a sound reached my ears the tone told me female, my body reacted with wild fury as I dropped into a predatory stance. My body surged as I hid in the bushes stalking around the edge of the lake looking for her. The air wafted a familiar scent to me the one I had been following. I pushed forward I could smell her scent becoming more powerful as I got closer.

I finally heard the water splashing but it was too late, down I went.

SPLASH! I found myself completely underwater and trapped in the under current of a small waterfall. So much for me being more observant. I struggled against the current trying to free myself bubbles came streaming out of my mouth I was losing air. I stopped struggling and consigned myself to what seemed to be an inevitable fate. Leave it to me to fuck up just when I got a new lease on life. As I blacked out, I felt something tug at me.

Space

Scylla POV

Damn, I finally get away for a good time and more shit piles up. The flight here was awful and my Japanese was more than rusty. Finally, I was able to get my camping trip underway. It was a thrill to finally be away from Europe. My sword needed repair and I needed to find a rift to the Makai and find Shigure. That bastard…. I grit my teeth as I found the place he wounded me.

SPLASH!

The waterfall had been steady so the unnaturally loud splash interrupted my train of thought. I whipped around wildly looking for the source only to catch the glimpse of a hand disappearing beneath the surface of the water. The anger came quickly as I contemplated letting the peeping tom drown. How dare they interrupt my evening. As rational thought returned, I dove under to see if they were alive. The body was being tossed like a ragdoll in the undercurrent. I waited until the current brought it back around and I snatched it out, dragging it to the surface. I pulled the person closer to me to determine gender and appropriate course of action. I was astonished to see it was the boy who had been staring at me on the plane. What the hell was he doing here? I dragged him to the shore and started CPR. About 5 minutes later, he started coughing up water. Turning on his side, he threw up. I backed off to give him space and started getting my stuff ready for bed. Grabbing a towel, I wrapped it around my naked body, and set about getting my sleeping bag ready.

"Where am I?"

I froze as his strained silky voice reached my ears. I turned in time to see him strip out of his wet shirt revealing a beautiful toned body. As I watched though I realized I wasn't dealing with anyone normal, frost cracked off his body as he moved, he rolled into a sitting position legs splayed wide. He started laughing, a high-pitched crystal sound. Perplexed I let my youki flow out to touch him only to feel his latch onto mine a hungry predator.

"Oh fuck a duck!" I hissed when I realized he was in the throes of heat. As a vixen, myself I knew my body would react in kind, regardless of what my mind wanted. He opened his eyes and looked at me through chips of clear green ice. His hair hung damply in his face but that only enhanced his unearthly beauty. I sighed as I resigned myself to what was going to happen that night I just hoped it would be enjoyable.

SPACE

Kurama POV

I looked high and low for Vashti where could he have gotten off to. Growling to myself for being so careless, I helped scour the temple for any sign of him. Yukina had our attention so no one had paid him any mind. I remembered what happened to me during my first heat cycle and I regretted it to this day. I would have asked Hiei but I could no longer sense his presence in the ningenkai. Rounding the corner, I met Yusuke.

"Hey find him yet?" he asked sounding slightly winded. I shook my head no.

"Me neither" He sighed shall we quit for tonight.

"Yes." I quietly agreed. Hoping he was ok.

SPACE

Vashti POV

My body was hot… to hot. I felt hands drag down my chest stopping on my naval. They wrapped around me pulling me closer to the cool body that my own enveloped. All I could think about was the pleasure flooding through my senses as I thrust harder and harder. She let out a moan driving me further into my frenzy, we rolled so I was on the bottom and I felt her pulsing with her hips I growled in ecstasy. I reached up and drug her down to me gently pressing our lips together. She tasted of sweet berries and honey, a cinnamon scent wafted from her hair. It drove me crazy I nibbled her lips in a vain effort to seek entrance she obliged by letting me gently suckle her tongue, I trailed from her tongue to her lips, down her neck to her chest. Taking her supple breast into my hands, I twirled the nipple lightly with my fingers eliciting another moan as she bucked harder and harder against me. She took her nails and dragged them down my chest causing me to buck against her as I climaxed, she cried out signaling that she too was done. We dropped to our makeshift bedding exhausted. I found her lips again and kissed her gently. She curled into my arms and that is where the sun found us the next morning cuddled and asleep on the lakeshore.

SPACE

Scylla POV

I didn't know what was going to happen when I found my body reacting to the most potent pheromones I'd ever felt. I let my body take over as I walked to him. I knelt in front of him and held out my hand. I had gone to bed with many different demons for my own satisfaction and by far, he was the best looking. His shoulder length hair framed his very masculine face. I gasped as he took my hand and pulled me to his chest. He was cold but not uncomfortably so, like a cool breeze on a spring day. I let myself reach up and run my fingers along the side of his face, he turned into my hand and gently took each of my fingers and suckled them one by one; I felt my body heating up in response to his touch. This wasn't bad, not bad at all…

I smiled as I pushed him down onto the soft grass letting my free hand reach down and undo the clasp on his jeans. Pulling off his pants, I was pleased to find that that was all he was wearing. Cupping his balls in my hand, I proceeded to gently juggle them back and forth on my palm I moved from there to his rock hard shaft rubbing my palm against in a circular fashion. I heard what seemed to be a purr of sorts emanating from him. I freed my self from the confines of the towel I had wrapped around me. Spreading it out beside us, I lay down and watched as he maneuvered to be on top. He ran his hands over my body stooping to fondle my breasts. I guessed it was his first time when he gripped way to hard. I cringed making him back off unsure, I nodded to him invitingly willing him to come back and try again. He touched me again more tenderly than before. I guided his hand down between my legs he rubbed against me feeling what I was like; slowly he inserted a finger and pulled out. He thrust it in again, I moaned ready to shove him to the ground. Smiling he licked his finger considering the taste, I cried out when I felt his tongue against me. He licked from back to front and then stuck his tongue inside me flicking it back and forth against my soft walls. After what seemed like forever of him teasing, he entered me. I groaned as he slowly started to push against me, filling me to the brim with each push. As he picked up the pace I cried out and pulled him closer to me, he smelled of pine and water a comforting scent. Running my fingers through his hair in ecstasy as he drove deeper and deeper, hoping to god it would not end. He rolled me on top of him and I gasped as he went deeper than I ever felt before. I slowly adjusted to this for a second before I started moving. With each movement was brought a round of sensations that shook me to the core. I felt like I was on the edge of a cliff about to fall over when he pulled me down slowing our pace. His kiss was gentle like that of a partner's, full of love. He nibbled at my lips as if daring me to deny entrance I obliged him allowing him to suckle at my tongue. His hands found my breasts as I straightened back up, I groaned again as his fingers rubbed against my nipples. I pushed down on him riding harder and harder, I felt myself on the edge desperately wanting to leap I raked my nails down his chest causing him to buck into me, sending me over that edge as we both cried out. I collapsed to the side as the strength suddenly left me I could still feel the faint pulsations of my climax. I was breathing heavy wondering how I came across a partner so wonderful in these woods. I did not protest when he kissed me again and pulled me close. I smiled as sleep befell me, comfortable and content.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own that which is recognized as belonging to others, Scylla, Shiroi and Hyou are mine and belong to my personal story.

Thanks for the awesome reviews but please remember this story was adopted and I will not alter the first four chapters in any way, my promise to the original author.

Thanx to all who reviewed woot 43 reviews

Thank you much to PenguinBandit523 for the very nice message sent

PLEASE keep in mind I LOVE SUGGESTIONS. And with out further ado….

* * *

**An ****unusual ****ally****& Hiei****'****s ****dilemma**

The next day….

Vashti pov

I groaned as bright sunlight hit my eyes, ugh.

Swatting at a noisy bird that strayed to close, I sat up and looked around at the lake and woods that surrounded me.

"Where the fuck am I?" I grumbled.

The last thing I clearly remembered was the fight between Hiei and Yukina. I looked down at myself only to realize that I was completely nude.

"What the…?" then I looked to my right and saw her. All at once, it hit me like a punch to the gut. Everything that had transpired between us, oh god what the fuck did I do. I got up to find my things and made my way to the lake, I needed to clear my head, oh god. I don't even know her and I did that! I wanted to drown. Why did I lose my head like that? My little red devil appeared again seemingly as exhausted as I felt.

I addressed him knowing it was all in my head.

"_And where have you been?" I asked._

_He grinned at me. "Having a lotta fun." He glanced back, and grinned even wider,_

"_And from the looks of it so have you!" I flushed only the slightest hint of red coming to my pale cheeks. "I… I" I stammered unable to come up with a response for myself._

"_Admit it" my devil mused, "You enjoyed it." I thought back on the night's events and realized he was right I HAD enjoyed it and oddly enough, I was proud of it._

I didn't even realize when my shoulder devil popped out of existence again, while I had been arguing with him and reflecting the girl had come up behind me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Good morning" she purred. My mind froze again unsure of how to answer.

"Morning" I finally managed to get out. I relaxed as she walked away from me into the water, she started bathing and I looked away still a little embarrassed.

"Um,?" I decided to speak up. "I know it's a bit odd to ask after everything that happened, but what's you name?" she turned to me and smiled, "Oh now you want my name?" she goaded me causing my blush to deepen.

"Please just tell me. Mine's Vashti." I mumbled. She laughed a light sound, like water in a brook.

"Call me Scylla."

"Scylla," I let her name roll over my tongue. "Um, look I'm sorry about last night, I don't really understand why I lost my head like tha…uht" she cut me off with a finger across my lips.

" Don't apologize, don't apologize for anyone, have pride in yourself as a man and a demon. Your gorgeous so flaunt it." She walked away again and began to get dressed. I looked at her again considering what she said, I realized I had digressed back into my old self, back into Harry, the boy I never wanted to be again. For all my boasting at my own funeral I never changed, I never made the attempt to push past who I was.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." I breathed out. "On a note though do you know the area around here?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" she looked up.

I grinned at her, "I'm kinda lost."

"Oh Kami Sama," she hit her palm to her face. "This was your first time in heat wasn't it?"

I nodded somberly, "I took off running from Genkai's temple, unintentionally, they are probably all looking for me."

She looked up sharply, "Genkai, as in demon slayer Genkai?"

"I..I guess, I only just met her yesterday. Why is something wrong?" I asked.

"I just don't like going near there is all," she growled.

"Oh" I sighed a little dejected. I didn't like the thought of wandering the mountains on my own. She cut into my thoughts with her next statement though.

"I never said that I wouldn't take you there" she miffed.

"On one condition though"

"What's that?" I asked.

"We will stop a mile and a half out and you will walk the rest ok?" she said. I smiled.

"Fairs, fair." I agreed. A few moments passed between us in silence.

"Do me a favor and turn around." She spoke suddenly in a commanding tone.

"Um ok" I obliged turning my back to her and walking over to collect my long forgotten shirt from the ground. Suddenly an insane amount of air pressure enveloped the area like some one had a giant hand squeezing me all around. Then as suddenly as it had come it vanished.

"Ow!" I complained rubbing my temples. Getting up off the ground from where the pressure forced me to my knees, I turned around to see her only to stop dead in my tracks. Scylla was no longer there what replaced her was a feline like creature, bluish black in coloring, with large horns curling to frame a beautiful feline face, her legs had scales instead of fur and two long powerful tails thrashed back and forth impatiently.

"Are you going to stare all day or shall we get going." She seemed to purr as she talked and it was all I could do to pick my jaw off the ground where it had fallen. She lay on the ground offering me an easy way to climb on. Once I was situated, she issued one last order.

"Stay still, Shut up and HANG ON!" the last part emphasized as she took off running. I lay prostrate across her back as she ran much like I would my broom. Damn! She was fast. We ran for what seemed like one or two hours, her rhythmic movement lulled me into a nap. I awoke to her growl, we had stopped I poked my head up over hers to see what was going on. In front of us I saw a man…WAIT A MINUTE THAT'S A MAN. My brain shouted this realization; he was as gorgeous as any woman, pale in white clothing with snow-white hair cascading down his back. He was obviously a demon of sorts judging by the canine ears poking out of his head, and the tail that occasionally swished back and forth. For all that though I could swear I had seen him somewhere before. Scylla yelped as thick vines tightened around her legs holding her captive.

He smiled at her admission of pain, which enraged an already irritated, me.

"And where my lovely neko are you taking our ice prince?" his silky voice etched out the question in a condescending tone. Scylla was incensed, but managed to keep her temper under control as she growled back.

"I was returning him to the temple fox."

I leaned over and whispered,

" Distract him and we will run for it."

"What are you saying my prince," I heard him laugh. "I'm here to bring you home, you don't need a measly cat to do that for you."

I looked at her only to realize she had morphed again she no longer had the scales or horns. And her coat was tawny instead of blue black.

I tapped her shoulder for her to start and slid off her back, she lunged for him; I freed my wand and pointed.

"REDUCTO" the spell hit sending him reeling backwards he stumbled and ended up rolling down a hill. Bounding back, she picked me up and slung me to her back we took off once again rushing through the woods.

A crashing to the left of us and we barely dodged a ball of light hurdling toward us at break neck speeds. We stopped short, just barley dodging as it disintegrated a boulder to our right; Scylla dropped her body into a defensive stance.

Some rustling to the left and Yusuke dropped into the clearing, to our front Genkai, the right Kuwabara. Rustling in the bushes behind us caused me to swing around. I watched as a battered Kurama staggered out from where we had come from.

Genkai sighed. "I figured you would be trouble. Well let's go." She motioned us to follow and Scylla warily did as told. About a half hour later we reached the temple grounds, I asked Scylla if she would please carry Kurama I walked beside her. Yusuke and Kuwabara relaxed slightly as I explained to them what had happened, omitting many details of course.

"So you didn't get to see your transformation huh? That sucks."

I silently agreed I wanted to see what I had looked like.

"There will be plenty of time for that when his training gets underway, he needs to learn to focus those new powers of his. Oh by the way Vashti, when we get inside introduce us to your new friend." I barley caught her imperceptible wink and flushed when I realized she had figured out what happened. I hung behind while Kurama was helped into the temple. Scylla had run into the woods to change form. I waited for her to reemerge. Suddenly I felt a tugging at my pants leg, I looked down to see a small tawny cat with two tails,

"You're not going to change back?" I asked.

She shook her head no and tilted it to the side. I reached down and picked her up. She clambered up my arm to perch on my shoulder. We walked inside the temple.

I closed the sliding door behind me and turned around to find Yukina there waiting for me.

For a good five minutes we stood there not speaking.

Finally I broke the silence.

"Sorry for running off like that, I…" she held up a hand to stop me and smiled.

"The good thing is you came back ok." Her eyes turned to Scylla, "Who's your friend?" she asked. I introduced her to Scylla as my sister and Scylla to her as the one who originally found and helped me. She turned to Scylla, and bowed,

"Thank you for helping my brother in his time of need. Please follow me now, Genkai is waiting to speak to you both, don't worry the boys won't be there." She turned and quietly walked away.

I quickly followed with the feeling that Genkai didn't like being kept waiting.

A few minutes later we sat in front of Genkai in the great hall. Scylla was growling softly unnerved by something. I sat down and watched my newfound sister exit the room.

" I warded this room," Genkai began, my attention snapped back to her, " as to not alert certain authorities to our predicament currently. Vashti, you are now a full-fledged demon and as such will undertake training accordingly. I have a teacher for you, it is up to you to accept this opportunity or not." I nodded my decision already made.

"Now, in regards to your new friend," I felt Scylla tense as she was addressed. "I require her name, race and I would like to speak to her in human form. It would be most appreciated." Scylla did a distinct feline form of rolling her eyes before jumping down from my shoulder. This time I was ready for the extreme pressure and squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them Scylla stood there naked as the day she was born, I tried my damndest to look ahead while offering her the shirt I had never bothered to put on. Thankfully she accepted much to my immanent relief.

"I will have Yukina get a yukata for you after our discussion." Genkai stated pointedly. "now back to my earlier three questions."

" My name is Scylla, assassin of the norse, sentinel of the sisters of fate. Sicilia Von Bergheart, or as earlier Scylla for short. My race, I'm a nekomata foremost, behemoth secondly. Born beyond the first plane of demon world and royal guard of the ninth hell." Genkai nodded at the proud girl, and gestured for her to have a seat next to me. She obliged by plonking down moodily.

"Vashti," Genkai turned back to me seeming to have dismissed Scylla, "I can't say that I have not dealt with someone in your situation before, though the circumstances may be different, I will train you in much the same way as any of the boys in my care. I need to know what you dealt with before you became a demon, as a human what were you taught at your school etc… from what you did to Kurama, I will assume you have had some form of combat training. I would like to witness first hand what you can do with that stick of yours."

She turned back to Scylla,

"I do not know what your quest is but you are also welcome to remain, I can tell you care for him, that must have been quite a night. Now regardless of what you may have heard I am not the heartless monster most demons make me out to be, besides if what you say is true and behemoth blood flows in your veins the only one here that could possibly hope to match your latent power is Yusuke and he is to stupid to even realize that." Genkai smiled and stood up she looked down at me, "well get up we don't have all day, didn't I mention your training started ten minutes ago." I gulped feeling a stone of dread settle into the pits of my stomach, some how this old lady felt like she could turn Snape into a ragdoll.

SPACE

Genkai POV

I liked the new kid it was obvious he had talent, I watched his minimal movement as he worked with his wand, nothing more than necessary. His eyes darted around at the lesser demons that faced him as adversaries. He was quick on his feet and a quick thinker. I called a halt about twenty minutes in when the demons obviously became outmatched. I called him over once the demons fled.

"How often have you used your new power since you changed?" I asked wanting to know if he experimented or not.

"Not much" he admitted. I studied him, his body language told me he was unsure of himself however his face was a mask of false bravado.

"Relax that we are going to cover this evening I need to call in a favor from a friend whom you would benefit to learn from." I sighed thinking of the headache to come when _they_ showed up.

"First we need to see how much energy you can actually produce. What is the strongest and hardest spell you know?" I asked truly curious.

"A patronus charm." He answered, "It's used to ward off beings known as dementors they suck the souls out of people."

"What do these dementors look like?" I asked the ability sounded familiar from my demon hunting days.

"As a general rule like a large skeletal person in a old ratty cloak." Vashti answered. "It's rumoured that they can change shape though."

"That sounds like the Magura- Schendel. A very low class demon only just above E-Class." I noted out loud. Well back on topic, I would like you to summon this Patronus for me so I can measure the energy put into it please."

"Um, ok." Vashti picked up his wand and closed his eyes, he felt the memory bloom within him.

_A happy looking black dog ran up to him as he walked through the door jumping up on him trying to lick his face, _

"_OK,snuffles down just give me a hug," He laughed as the dog bounded away to change. Sirius walked back from where the dog had gone and enveloped Harry into a spine crushing hug. _

"_Welcome back Harry," he smiled at the boy._

_**Shift**_

_He was around a lake looking at a young woman._

_Remembering the look and feel of her skin against him._

EXPECTO PATRONUM! Vashti roared, a solid silver stag erupting from the tip of his wand with ease, as Genkai eyed the beast, which was easily as big as an S.U.V. she smirked at the well of potential the boy had.

Hiei POV

I watched the boy who managed to find his way back with a girl in tow, so he survived his night in heat. I grimaced hoping he wouldn't return, that way I wouldn't have to put up with him disrupting my routine anymore. I still had to apologize to Yukina, I knew I was wrong but my pride did not want to admit it. I growl in frustration. Why were these things so difficult, how did the fox put up with this bullshit. I look up at the sky tired of watching the boy train under Genkai, and thought back to the vision that he showed me, what troubled me was the thought of the wizard doing something to my mom, Yukina would be devastated and I figured so would he, damn family was annoying. What the hell did they want from me anyway?

With that thought lingering in my mind I rolled over on my branch and went to sleep.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think

Merry Everything for everyone.

Arigatou ….Me.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, everybody I'm a little disappointed at the lack of reviews so here's my dilemma when should I post the next chapter? I think after ten reviews come in sounds fair. It pains me to have to do that but the lack of feedback makes me think y'all don't like the story.

I know I'm slow to update but I am trying my best. Thanx to Chickenbisquit for the informative review

I don't own harry potter or yu yu hakusho blah blah blah

Ok on with the chapter.

**THE TEACHER FROM HELL **

Vashti sighed and stretched his aching muscles, the past three weeks since he had come to Genkai's had been torture. Scylla had gone off to complete her original mission and had promised to return when she could. Voldemort had been pissy for the past couple nights so in turn Vashti was not too amused himself. On top of the sleepless nights Genkai had him doing martial arts and other physical training exorcises. Now it seemed that every time he moved his body screamed at him. He sighed gathering his things and making his way to the bathing rooms for a shower before dinner. In a day or two he was to meet his teacher who would help him learn how to control his ice powers. Yukina was teaching him the basics of healing with his inherent power and instructing him the proper way to access his spiritual energy without a wand. He and the shy girl got along quite well and for the time being it seemed that Hiei didn't mind either since Kuwabara couldn't get near Yukina while the other was around. Vashti sighed as he slipped into the hot water, it almost immediately relieved the aches and pains from today's exorcise. He sighed again slipping down until the water was right below his nose, he proceeded to blow a few bubbles. Leaning against the edge of the bathing pool he looked up at the raftered ceiling only to have the gold eyes of a very familiar tawny owl staring back at him.

Vashti didn't move as the owl swooped down and settled next to him, it hopped over and stuck out its leg expectantly. He sighed and rolled over in the water reaching for the towel that he had laying nearby. Drying his hands he placed the towel to the side, and untied the letter that the owl was carrying. He scanned the letter to see whom it was from, at the bottom he caught the names _Gred and Forge Weasly of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_. He chuckled at this they were still doing the twin thing, he out right laughed at the memory of them leaving school as it sprang unbidden into his mind. He set the parchment aside moved over a little and pulled himself from the bath careful not to get the letter wet he dried himself off and dressed. The owl took off and followed him as he gathered his things and walked to his room.

He sat down on his bed and opened the letter. It read as follows,

_Dear Harry,_

_ Or perhaps you would rather be called Vashti now. We overheard you and the goblins while on our way to visit you. Please don't be alarmed, we don't intend to tell anyone about your new guise (we figured you had your reasons). We hope this letter finds you well. Things in London are hell so right now we are packing up shop and moving out and were wondering if you had any idea of a new place where our talents would be appreciated. Please send us your reply with Wintaro our shop owl._

_ Gred and Forge Weasly of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes._

Vashti sighed, his heart-beat returning to normal well at least they intended to respect that "Harry" had died. He pulled a pen from his bed side table and quicly scrawled back.

I know Tokyo Japan is quite nice this time of year, Magic is different here so, new ideas are always appreciated. Get in touch with a psychic named Genkai.

Vashti.

He rolled the letter up and tied it to Wintaro's proffered leg, and watched as the owl took off. In a way he was happy, as much as he was apprehensive though. What would they think of him if they saw him again? He sighed.

"What's wrong Vashti,?" A quiet voice said. He spun around to see Yukina. "Oh it's you, Yukina. You startled me." He said as his heart rate returned to normal.

"I was on my way to get you for our evening training session and heard you sigh, are you ok?" She inquired again.

"I'm not sure honestly, I'm still adjusting to what I am now. I feel different but I don't seem different personality wise. I was extremely cold to my friends when I left wanting to sever the ties cleanly. I can't even do that right it seems."

"What do you mean?" Yukina inquired with a tilt of her head.

"Two of my old school friends apparently overheard when I changed my identity. They need help setting up a new shop so I told them to get in touch with Genkai Sensei. I know she's looking for new ideas to make Yusuke's life hell and they are brimming with ideas." He smiled lightly remembering some of the stunts they had pulled in the past.

"I feel so comfortable here, I can be myself and I'm learning useful stuff. I don't want to return to a world where I'm just an icon again." Pausing at her confused expression. "I guess I never really told you entirely who I was did I?"

Yukina shook her head silently.

Vashti sighed again, "I'm sure Hiei probably saw from my memories who I was so it's only fair I tell you as well."

"It started when I was still human and a baby, a prophecy was made about the wizarding worlds resident dark lord Voldemort. Prophecies as you know are open to interpretation, it dealt with him and the one who would defeat him. Here it would be easier if I showed you, follow me."

He got up and walked towards the living room and Genkai, "It would make things easier to explain to her as well so I need not repeat myself later.

Genkai looked up with narrowed eyes as the living room door slid open. Relaxing when she realized it was only Vashti and Yukina.

Vashti bowed to her,

"Genkai-san do you have a moment?" he asked very politely.

Slightly taken aback by the formality of it Genkai nodded.

"What's this about?"

"I was explaining my full origins to Yukina and felt you should be privy to the information shared as well." He responded. "It would be easier to show you both at once."

Genkai nodded her consent and the two joined her at the table. Vashti pulled three things from his pocket. His wand, a stone basin, which had been shrunk and a vial of silver liquid. After enlarging the basin he dumped the contents of the vial into it before taking his wand and placing it against his temple. As he pulled the wand away a thin stream of silver came with it. Which he then guided to the basin to joining the rest of the swirling silver mass.

Genkai glanced at him confused, he turned to her noticing the look.

"This is called a pensive it is used pretty readily to view a wizards memories all you need to do is dip a finger in the bowl." Both Genkai and Yukina looked at each other and nodded. They each dipped a finger in and were drawn off to the world of Vashti's buried memories.

ANNNND THAT'S IT

Sorry it's so short peeps I have had writers and artists block something fierce it's really hard to concentrate with a baby on the way. Please forgive me. the next chappie should be longer.

Tai dama

Next time the world of Vashti , some troublemakers and Hiei's revenge


End file.
